Melody of Words
by CrownedIahos
Summary: This is not a songfic but is based off of certain songs. Hermione finds herself bored with her life at home. But luck and fortune are on her side as she begins to break out of her fenced in relationship and ways. HG/SS
1. I Know You Won't Find This

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Harry Potter characters, all I own is the plot.(And that's the last you'll see of this.)

A/N: The concept of this is to relay an entire story based off of the songs that stick in my head. Though the story itself will not shift from chapter to chapter, the theme and/or mood of the chapter will; according to whichever song I based it off of.

(i.e. this first chapter will be based off of one song)

_I Know You Won't _and _You Won't Find This _by Carrie Underwood

I am creating a hitlist to this story so that you won't have to go searching for each song. I will have the link at the top of each chapter. If you listen to them both back to back the way I wrote them, then it should flow like the chapter. I will not have the lyrics written out in the chapter, but I will have a link on every chapter to the lyrics.

Links:(fill the **BOLD** words in with the symbols.)

To the playlist: www **DOT** playlist **DOT** com **SLASH** user **SLASH** 4374791

(just scroll down and press the big play button. I'll update it with a new song everytime I update the story.)

To the lyrics:

www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH **lyrics**SLASH**carrieunderwood**SLASH**iknowyouwont**DOT**html

www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH** lyrics**SLASH**carrieunderwood**SLASH**youwontfindthis**DOT**html

Enjoy and R&R(feedback appreciated, i.e problems, suggestions, etc)...on with the show!!

* * *

Hermione was sitting quietly in the corner she had claimed when they first moved in. The corner had drawn her in and wouldn't let go so she just placed a nice comfy reading chair there and wahlah. But the happy times this place was created in had long since disappeared. Hermione stared directly at the book she had abandoned an hour ago, wondering if she had made the right choice by staying with Ron. Hermione had insisted on working, but Ron wouldn't have it. He wanted to provide for her like his father provided for his mother. And Hermione, not wanting a confrontation so early in the relationship, let him. Grudgingly, of course. Ron wasn't suffocating though. He let her finish her education, though she argued it would never be finished.

She huffed at the thought. He LET her. Yeah, right! Then again, Hermione reasoned with herself, she had just listened as he told her it was because he knew she loved learning. Then he kissed her head and walked away. Hermione had been frustrated, but four years later, here she was. More knowledgable but less active. She sighed, shifting slightly as her eyes refocused on the dusty floor. She had stopped cleaning the last day Ron left. Not because he forced her to clean, but because she wanted to see how much dirt could accumulate while he was gone. She loved him and his dreams, but enough had to be enough.

Ron is the greatest Keeper in the country at the moment. His coach boasts that he'll conquer the world next. Too bad he couldn't conquer the small steps it took to Floo home to her. She just wanted to see him, to hear him tell her he loved her and that he wished he was there. But all those lovey-dovey times had gone with the happy ones. As he won more games, she lost more time with him. He used to write to her, constantly telling her about his day, what he was going through as a newbie. But after four years, maybe the shock and awe wore off. Maybe everything just became mundane and reoccuring.

Hermione knew the feeling. She stood, looking longingly down the hallway that led to the front door. She wished he'd appear, that he'd rush down that hallway and whisk her up the stairs. But Hermione had an inkling that he'd be whisking someone else up those stairs. Everytime Hermione asked Harry, who oddly enough had the most contact to him, what Ron was doing, he'd just skirt around the questions. Like the picture on the Daily Prophet. Hermione turned her head from the hallway and looked at the paper on the table.

It was still open to the page that had her sitting in that comfy chair in the first place. Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked over, looking down at the painful moving picture. It was Ron, at an aftergame party. He wasn't drunk as she hoped, he was completely aware as he leaned down slightly, kissing a girl who made it in frame just in time. Hermione didn't know her, but she supposed that was for the best. The picture could have been explained away. But the caption of the picture and the title of the article couldn't. Hermione picked up the paper, her eyes flitting over the words. the caption read: _Star Keeper Ron Weasley and his new girl, Starlyn, at the afterparty._

Hermione focused on the words "new girl". So they knew he had her? Hermione read on.

* * *

_**Keeper's New Game**_ _by Rita Skeeter_

_The buzz around the Quidditch field is not the recent upstart of the notoriously terrible team, Chudley Cannons, but the Cannons upstart Keeper's love life. Ron Weasley, the reason for the team great fortune, has been sighted all over with his new squeeze, Starlyn Baker, an exotic dancer at Wicked Witch in Knockturn Alley. He has reportedly been seen shopping with her, going to clubs with her, and even seeing one of her routines. Clark Samson, the proprietor of Wicked Witch, has confirmed these reports. "I've seen 'im all right. He pays twice as much as the other patrons, won't mind if he does come 'round, he's good for business." The recent rumor is that, Starlyn, who was married to playboy Albert Kromwell, heir to the Kromwell fortune, before his unfortunate demise last year, has set her sights on Weasley. As everyone is aware, she received nothing in his will because his father didn't approve of their relationship. But celebrity reporter, Ann Beckett, spoke to me yesterday. "Her past mistakes won't be a problem this time. She obviously has him wrapped around her little finger. So much so he left his long time girlfriend, Hermione Granger, in the dust. The possibility of her getting her dirty hands on his money is tenfold because his parents aren't controlling it, he is." These eyewitness reports solidify the truth, the theories fill out what might happen in the future, but my real question is, what will happen with Miss Hermione Granger when she realizes she was just the back-up plan to a much larger mission? Guess being the Golden Girl doesn't give you everything._

* * *

Hermione dropped the paper and walked to her room. Why in heaven's name did she read that? She should of just walked away. What good could Rita Skeeter ever write about her or Ron? And who was this Starlyn? Her name sounded like a stripper name. You know what? Let Ron have her, Hermione thought, if he wants her so much then he can have her. Hermione would be out of this house tomorrow. She'd pack her stuff and leave. She wouldn't even leave a note.

She sighed again as she saw the letters on her desk. She leafed through them, hoping one of them would be Ron. Her parents, junk, Neville, junk, junk, junk. She continued leafing through til she saw something familiar. It was the Hogwarts seal. She grabbed it automatically, all her thoughts about Ron flying out the window. She also grabbed Neville's letter and her parent's. She walked back out of her room and into the living room, sitting back down in the comfy chair.

She opened her parent's letter. Quickly reading it, she deduced that they were having fun in Australia. She'd found them a year after the Final Battle and reversed her spell. She explained everything to them and they understood, so happy with her that they agrred to stay in Australia until further notice. The Ministry hadn't found all the renegade Death Eaters and so she didn't feel safe with them unprotected.

Next she opened Neville's letter. It was a copied one, she could tell. Most likely because he had taken up the position of Herbology Professor and had a lot on his plate. It explained about his new position and how he loved it, hoping they'd come and visit. Hermione smiled, happy for him.

Slowly, Hermione laid down Neville's letter and picked up the Hogwarts one. She was shaking and she didn't know why. Hermione opened the letter, sucking in what air she could as the seal broke. When she finally opened it completely she saw McGonagall's handwriting. She let go of the breath she was holding and read.

_

* * *

_

Dear Miss Granger,

_I was so pleased to hear you had passed your exams and completed the needed courses to become a teacher. I apologize for not writing sooner but I am very busy. A new postion has opened at this grand school. Professor Slughorn refuses to return and no one wants to take up the Defense Against the Dark Arts class still. I know that Professor Snape will be in no shape to teach so I fear by the 1st of September, I will be a few teachers short. I am writing to implore you to consider either post. Please come to the school tomorrow at noon so that we may talk and hopefully come to an agreeable solution._

_Yours Truly, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

Hermione read the letter once more to make sure she was seeing what she thought. Severus Snape was alive? She'd been couped up in this house for so long she hadn't even realized something that big. And why didn't Harry or Ginny or someone tell her? Why didn't Neville write it in his letter. Hermione walked over to the paper she'd left and flipped through it. She saw nothing about Snape. She walked over to the larger, older pile of papers she'd yet to get rid of. Just like the dirt, she wondered how long the papers could accumulate before Ron came home.

She flipped through every paper til she found something. A small article that simple said,

**From the Dead**

Hermione read the small article that was between the advert for a child's game and the list of cities the Weird Sisters were playing. It only stated that the former, now current, Potions Master at Hogwarts was alive and wished to be left the hell alone. In answer to the question of how could he possibly be alive, he merely pulled out his wand and pointed it between the interviewer's eyes. The article says the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt allowed only a one hundred word report and that if there was anymore hubbub or flocks of reporters he'd put everyone of them in Azkaban.

Blinking, she giggled. She was finally giddy for the first time in what felt like years. She was being offered a job at Hogwarts, she had just found out the man she thought she saw die, was actually alive, and she had finally made up her mind. She was going to leave Ron. She grinned, jumping to her feet and writing an accectance to the meeting. After sending it, she happily twirled to the kitchen. She grabbed what was to be Ron's dinner and tossed it in the trash, then she waltzed back to her room. She'd have to be well rested tomorrow if she was going to Hogwarts. It was time to let go of the things in this house that had been keeping her down. It was time to do what she wanted.

A/N: Tell me what you think my lovely readers.


	2. I'm Moving On The Only One

To the playlist:

www**DOT**playlist**DOT**com**SLASH**user**SLASH **4374791

To the lyrics:

www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH **lyrics**SLASH**rascalflatts**SLASH**immovingon**DOT**html

www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH **lyrics**SLASH**evanescence**SLASH**theonlyone**DOT**html

* * *

The next morning, amidst jitters and giggles, Hermione prepared herself for one thing. That meeting at noon. She just couldn't wait. Though teaching might not have been the first thing she'd thought of, those long years ago when traveling the world seemed feasible, she wasn't broken down enough to pass this up. So in high hopes she quickly packed her things, knowing, she guessed, that Ron wouldn't be walking in to stop her. And funnily enough she didn't care. She walked over to her dresser, grabbing all the little trinkets she had over the years. This is what stopped her. She glanced at them, all the little things Ron had given her when being around her was enough.

For a half second, she wanted to keep them. All her old feelings rushing back as she stared at her old life. But something in her awoke just then. Something she didn't know she had. It was strength. She walked over to the bin and dropped the trinkets there. She finally felt a burden lift from her, like she'd been held down this entire time. She was light, airy. No more crying in the night, no more fearing that she'd be alone. God, this felt right.

She finished packing and shrunk her things, placing them in her pocket. She'd just forget about all of this. Besides, when, because she knew she would, she got this job, whichever one it was, the hectic lifestyle of teacher wouldn't let her focus on things like broken promises. She'd just be swept away in the tide of change. And she hoped she got lost in that sea, hoped against hope that she'd never have to focus on Ron again.

She glanced at the clock. It was 9:40. Why did time always move so slow when you wanted something? Hermione checked the house again, making sure nothing was left behind. She saw nothing, so she headed out the door. She hoped her friends would understand. She hoped that when Ron came home and saw she was gone, he'd leave it at that. She didn't want a formal goodbye. She wanted this to stay just as it was. He fell out of love with her long before she realized it.

Hermione nodded at the sunrise. She was finally doing something she should of done years ago. Something she should have realized was right. And as she walked out the white picket fence Ron had set up when he thought they were true love, her heart filled up and she let a few tears fall down her cheeks. Not sad tears, no, those tears were the happiest tears Hermione had ever let fall. She started laughing, her tears flowing faster as she let the freedom sink in.

Her neighbor looked at her funny, but Hermione could care less about what other people thought. She knew what she was doing was the first step to the rest of her life. And, contrary to what she might of thought yesterday, she was more than ready. She looked at neighborhood she come to find a prison and smiled.

"Bye." She softly mumbled as she twirled and Apparated away.

* * *

He was walking up those childish moving staircases with such anger. How dare that hag say he wasn't in good enough condition to teach! He could hex that little smirk she had on her face with a glare. She'd let him keep his rooms, telling him to pack everything just in case. As though some little twerp was going to take his position! No, he wouldn't allow it. He'd fight tooth and nail to stay. It wasn't for the money, it was sheer pride. He had survived Voldemort's rule, had been set free from Dumbledore's watch and had even got over Lily. He saw, for some weird reason, her face when he was laying on that floor in the Shack.

He turned his thoughts away from her. He knew what they would bring. He instead thought of Voldemort, nothing cancels out pain but pain. He thought of when he first went into his service. He had truly believed that Voldemort had some sort of idea. That through some higher calling he knew what must be done. And to tell you the truth, he believed all the crap he was fed. Guess that's what he get's for believing. He didn't even think there was something wrong when he was beaten, when Voldemort continuously told him he was nothing. He let himself believe it. Let himself be led by a chain and told what he could and couldn't do. God had he been naive. He regretted it now, letting Voldemort have so much power over him.

It wasn't as if he could go back. And now that he thought of it, why would he want to? He'd paid his price for what he wanted. He'd fought all the pain and had survived. Some might call him lucky. He surely didn't think so. If he was lucky, he would have fallen like all the others. He would have laid on that floor and died. But he didn't, his natural survival instinct kicking in as he used his well learned talents. He wasn't a potions master and double spy for nothing. They didn't run to him as a last resort, he wasn't a cleaner. When they went to him, they wanted things done. And they got them done.

He stepped off the moving staircase as he made his way back to the Headmistress' office. He knew why she was doing this. She was punishing him for all he'd done. As though being here at all wasn't punishment enough. He'd suffered through Potter, why couldn't he just be left alone?

He entered her office and saw she was gone. After scouring the whole area he sighed. He'd have to find her later.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R!! Tell me if there are any mistakes, song problems or the like! Thanks for reading!


	3. Lose Control

To the playlist:

www**DOT**playlist**DOT**com**SLASH**user**SLASH**4374791

To the lyrics:

www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH **lyrics**SLASH**evanescence**SLASH**losecontrol**DOT**html

* * *

Entering the realm that she knew was more home than the places she called home, Hermione took a deep cleansing breath. It felt good to feel good. She looked at the building where this part of her life really started. She remembered getting the Hogwarts letter. Her mother had thought it was a joke at first, but McGonagall had been ordered to visit, perhaps it was a mainstay with muggleborns. Hermione could remember the commanding look of McGonagall. It had scared her until the woman began doing what, up until that point, Hermione had thought made her a freak. She conjuered a bouquet of flowers, knowing perhaps not to over do it with muggles. Then she transfigured their couch into a bike, then..the thing that amazed her parents to no end, she turned into a cat.

Hermione, along with her parents, had followed the amazing magical woman into Diagon Alley, where McGonagall left them. Hermione was happy though, because it finally gave her a reason to lead her parents. They went to Gringotts and beyond. McGonagall had given them an overview of the place, then, stating that she had a prior engagement, left. Hermione had been overwhelmed by the sights and sounds, had near fainted as she watched people doing what she had only done in anger or sadness. She giggled and twirled, laughed and cried in happiness. The greatest time of her life had started. She had to be dragged from Diagon Alley by her mom and dad who had used up all their energy trying to follow her around.

She had met someone there that she had never forgotten. He was tall, dark, forboding, a bit scary, but over all he was powerful. Hermione had bumped into him on her way from one store to another. She had giggled happily, pushing her hair out of her face and staring up at the man in front of her. Her giggle slowly faded as she took in the look on the man's face. She powered through it, jutting out her hand, realizing it only reached his chest. The man glanced at it then grasped it. Hermione smiled.

"My name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."

The man smiled, though even then Hermione knew he was actually grimacing. "Severus Snape, though I cannot say the same."

Hermione, not letting go of his hand, gasped."Professor Severus Snape?"

He nodded. "Who else?"

Hermione shook his hand harder."I'll be going to Hogwarts this year! I can't wait to learn what you have to teach, sir! Just can't wait! Potions seems so intricate an art, I mean the precise turning and heat and when it's finished...I mean some of the potions must take months! The excitement has to be-"

"Enough!" the man said, asserting his authority without letting anyone but her hear it. Hermione stopped mid-sentence. She automatically let go of his hand, but held eye contact. "I don't have time for this, good day."

Hermione wanted to cry at his mean tone but didn't. Instead she turned to him as he walked away."You too, sir."

Pulling herself out of her reverie, she realized she truly had met the Potions Master before the school year. Wow, something new. She took a deep breath, turning and sending a patronus to McGonagall to announce her presence. She waited, the reverie of before wiped from her mind. She got a patronus back that told her to open the gates. Hermione hesitated before touching the gate. She realized the wards had been lifted so she could pass through. Hermione did so knowing that they had reapplied themselves while she walked up to the front doors. As she entered the first thing she heard was a raspy voice, a very angry raspy voice. Hermione turned the corner and saw McGonagall and Snape arguing.

"I want my job back, Minerva! You can't give jobs out to unqualified little-" his voice stopped dead as he saw Hermione who was looking at him as though she'd seen a ghost. "For God's sake! Why didn't I just die in that damned Shack? " he murmured as an off-hand nuisance, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated to no end.

"You're really here?"

McGonagall, who had been poised to say something, closed her mouth as she watched Snape's reaction. He looked at Hermione with a face that made him cringe. She seemed so happy and yet so sad. He wanted to wipe it off her face. Hermione stepped forward, looking into his eyes, not once straying to his neck. She opened her mouth, a kind word or two on her lips.

"Don't you dare, Miss Granger!" He looked directly back in her eyes, his full of anger. "I don't want pity from you. If anything I should be handing it out."

Hermione frowned."What's that mean?" And even though Hermione was lost for a moment she felt the sting of his words before they came.

Snape sneered. "Weasley forgot about you fast, didn't he?"

Hermione felt as though she'd gone back. As though the moment she'd first met him had returned, just in a different way. The tears she felt stopped at her lashes. She would not allow them to fall. Instead, she gathered all the things she'd wanted to say over all the school years. All the things she'd held in because he was a Professor. She didn't have to hold it in any longer. She focused her eyes on his turned back, he seemed to think he'd won.

"How dare you!" He turned back around and she looked him in the eye again."How dare you deny pity while you constantly throw all the things you had to endure with Voldemort in our faces?!" Hermione stepped forward, though it seemed Snape couldn't move."You parade around here pushing people away with your glaring eyes and swishing cloak, then you sit around in SELF-pity, moody about being alone. I've heard people on the street call you a hero, but I've never met a more selfish person! You had a semblance of a childhood whilst I didn't. I've never asked for pity. You say you want to die, well then get it over with! Rest assured, I won't stop you...Professor." Hermione tipped her head to him, turning and catching McGonagall's arm as she walked the older woman to her office so Hermione could talk over her possible job.

* * *

As the door to McGonagall's office shut, the woman almost started sniggering like a schoolgirl.

"Well done, Miss Granger!"

Hermione looked at the woman in confusion. She just realized what she'd done. She'd just screamed out Professor Snape, telling him she wouldn't save him if he wanted to commit suicide. Where in heaven's name did that come from? Since when did she ever speak untoward to a superior? Good Lord, she must have really changed in the small span of two to three days. Joining in her former teacher's giddiness, she giggled. McGonagall kept randomly busting out in laughter as they spoke. She excused herself each time, but Hermione knew she wasn't sorry. But Hermione had other things on her mind, still regretting telling her former Professor off like that, she questioned McGonagall.

"Professor?"

"Oh, please call me Minerva. You might just be a new collegue."

Hermione nodded."Well,...Minerva, did you plan on giving Professor Snape-"

"Severus." the older woman corrected.

"Yes, Severus. Were you planning on giving him the Potions position?"

Minerva nodded."Of course, though I'm still not on the greatest terms with him, he is the best out there. I must say, I was hoping we could end our little conversation before you came. But I think you ended it effectively."A small giggle erupted from her."Sorry. But yes, if all goes well, he'll still be the Potions Master for Hogwarts. I was hoping you'd accept the position of DADA teacher. I would really love to keep it with persons I am familiar with so that I don't have to endlessly grill possible candidates."

Hermione nodded."Well, I brought my credentials if you want to see them."

Minerva shook her head, sipping the tea she'd placed out at the beginning of the meeting."I went through them before I sent you the letter. I talked it over with Dumbledore and he said you would be the top choice over all the others."

Hermione's eyes got wide. "I thought that no one wanted the job."

Minerva nodded."No one wanted it that doesn't mean I won't try to get them." A little look in her eye made Hermione think of Dumbledore's curious glint. She smiled. Minerva held out her hand."So do you accept the position?"

Hermione didn't have to think. "Of course, Minerva!" they shook vigorously.

Minerva smiled. "Do you need to pack?"

Hermione shook her head,"I packed before I came. I couldn't stay in that house any longer."

Minerva nodded."I understand, now do you need to be seen to your quarters?"

Hermione shook her head. "I know my way there."

Minerva smiled."Well then, Welcome to your new post at Hogwarts, Miss Granger."

"Thank you!" Hermione shook Minerva's hand once more, then nodding and saying a final thank you, left the office. Once the door shut behind her, Hermione laughed, throwing her fist up in happiness, she mimed,"YES!!"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter my dear, lovely, cherished readers. Sorry for the delay. i'm just trying to compile many chapters so I don't dawdle and lose my writing streak. Tell me what you think. R&R!!


	4. That's What I Get

To the playlist:

www**DOT**playlist**DOT**com**SLASH**user**SLASH**4374791

To the lyrics:

www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH** lyrics**SLASH**nineinchnails**SLASH**thatswhatiget**DOT**html

* * *

Hermione was giddy, jumping up and down in her new room. She just couldn't stop smiling. She grinned even bigger when she finished furnishing her bare walled room. She painted the walls a deep burgandy and placed a wood floor over the concreted one. She arranged her bed just so, making sure the moonlight could easily drape over it. She took a full look at her room and sighed. It was ten times more warm and homey than the room at her old house. She smiled and walked over to her desk, setting up the school year that was fast approaching. She knew that if she wanted to have everything ready and be a good teacher she'd have to dedicate all her time to fixing her working plan. She walked into the classroom, arranging the desks so that they were almost facing each other but still facing her at the front.

She had an interesting way to kick off her classes. If there was anything Hermione knew, it was to avoid being the spoiled sport, avoid boring, mundane activities. She planned on getting her students sole attention. She wanted them to be happy about going to her class. She sighed, making sure the room was not forboding, but homey like her room. She wanted the kids to feel welcomed but also that they needed to work to pass her class. She wasn't going to treat them like she'd been treated. School should be fun, without House hostilities, or bad blood between the children just because their classmates parents were different. Hermione wanted not only to teach her students about DADA but also defense against intolerance and to give them strength in diversity.

She had alot ahead of her, but she was happy. Finally, to have a purpose aside from keeping your best friend and yourself alive. The fire in the corner of her classroom lit up. She walked over to see McGonagall. She smiled.

"I was just going to dinner, care to join me?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm almost finished with my classroom, I'll be right down."

Minerva nodded, disappearing without another word.

Hermione took a deep breath, she walked out her classroom door, walking down the stairs she usually took to get to the Great Hall. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see the dark shadow menacing around the corner. Of course, not until she ran headlong into it.

"As clumsy as ever, Miss Granger."

Hermione pulled herself off the ground where she'd landed."Hello to you too, Severus."

"Severus? Lost your place so soon?" the acid in his voice made Hermione cringe.

"What's makes you think your so high?"

Severus loomed over her as he answered."I don't know, seems like I'm looking down on you."

Hermione tilted her head back so that she could match his bravado.

"That depends on the point of view, Severus."

A moment of silence passed between them. Hermione refused to give up, she wasn't going to be shoved down by anyone else. The moment seemed to go on forever, then Severus broke away.

"I don't have time for foolish games."

Hermione scoffed."I bet."

Severus turned to her, his dark eyes glinting."What makes you think you stand a chance against me?"

Hermione smirked."What makes YOU think you have a chance against me?"

Severus turned fully, glaring at her through his curtain of hair."I thought you were higher than mimicking, Granger. "

"Thought you were too, and it's Hermione now, Severus." Hermione noticed they were circling each other, almost like two predators, dancing around for dominance. Severus's shoulders had taken on a slightly hunched form as he barely blinked. Hermione knew she had somewhat followed his lead, hunching her back to block her chest. Neither had their wand pulled, but neither looked far from it.

"Seems we've got ourselves a situation then, Hermione."

Hermione shivered at the icy way he said her name. Never had she heard it said so dark, never had she heard her name said with such malice.

"Suppose we do, Severus. What are you going to do?"

He grinned, his head tilted slightly to the right.

"I was going to ask you the same question. What do you want to do?"

He leaned back, almost relaxing."Really?"

Hermione didn't exactly relax. She didn't know what his tactics were.

He stayed leisurely, even walking over to the wall and leaning against it. Hermione got even more suspicious as he did this. His calm attitude after their hostility, it was frightening. She just knew he was going to attack.

"You know, I didn't really think you had it in you."

Hermione was shocked, all the anger he had once in his voice had gone. She seemed to relax against her own will. Hermione was confused. Why was this man just disregarding all she had done in this past day? She was prepared for anger, but not acceptance.

"What do you mean?"

Severus looked away from her then glanced back."No one's ever stood up to me like that. It was a bit suprising, seeing as it was coming from the Know-It-All herself."

Hermione could have melted into the ground, as relaxed as she was. But at the exact same time, she could have withstood a hurricane as still as stone she was. But Severus kept talking. To Hermione it seemed he needed it.

"Never has anyone hit the hammer on the nail like that." He crossed his arms over his chest and Hermione joined him by the wall. He slid down it, sitting on the ground as Hermione sat next to him.

"It took all night to stop crying...All this time I've been shoving all my pain on everyone else, scared to let anyone in. Believe it or not, she hurt me...Lily."

He didn't look at her. So she didn't look at him, just stared at the opposite wall, listening to him talk. The way he said everything, it was as though someone else was wringing it out of him. As though he didn't want to tell, but had to.

"I was so in love with her, then she abandons me over one word...Tell me, would you have abandoned a friend from a different House if he called you a Mudblood?"

Hermione thought on it. She probably would have given that friend a pass. "Had you said it before then?"

Severus shook his head."I would never say anything untoward to her. I don't know why I did in the first place. She just made me look bad. Even though she had good intentions, I would have been black-balled by all Houses, all because I let a girl protect me. She should have seen that, should have seen what the reprecussions of that would have been."

Hermione understood his reasoning. If he had allowed her to protect him, the Slytherins would think him weak, the Gryffindors would have bugged him to no end, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would ignore him for fear of the other Houses wrath.

"I understand...and I know why you do what you do. It wasn't right of me to say the things I said. I'm sorry."

Severus shook his head again. "No don't. I deserved it. Deserved my own little slice of reality. I've been couped inside myself for so long, I'd forgotten what it was like outside. I should thank you, but that doesn't seem right."

Hermione nodded, for a few minutes there was silence. Hermione knew what he meant. Why thank someone for saying what he already knew? Hermione didn't say anything at first, but since he opened up she decided to return the favor.

"I was extremely naive. I thought the mere idea of me at home would keep Ron happy. But it seems all those night meetings between us were just some sort of fairytale I thought I could live. The whole time he was someone else's Cinderella, always gone before the clock struck twelve. I should have seen what he was doing...I should have suspected it. Why didn't I see it before?"

"Because you were in love. You were blinded by it, it was keeping all the truth from you. I should know, I never could see that Lily never loved me, she was always in love with Potter. Always following him, never once did she look back and acknowledge that I was holding her up like some pedestal. I wanted her so much to love me, I completely ignored all the signs."

Hermione looked at him for the first time in their conversation."What signs?"

"The signs of her disloyalty to our friendship. She would rather group together with her Gryffindor buddies than trust in our friendship that started way before school. Way before House loyalties. I was a Slytherin through and through, but I would have died for her, would have laid down my life like some red carpet, so long as she'd talk to me. But she just let our relationship die. Just dropped it at a word's notice. I wasn't prepared for it. I was foolish, yes, for believing her. So foolish...And when the pain of her betrayal to me set in, I just caved, I was an empty shell of pain when Voldemort recruited me. I was still in a funk of pain over her, and Voldemort fed on that. Spoke soft words in my ear of Love's untruthfulness. He used my childish pain against me, and it worked."

Hermione looked at him, he had been someone she had looked up to. He still was, and she was shocked to see him so open, so unguarded. She knew it was because she would, at this moment in time, understand him. Understand how someone could just drop a whole history over a chance compatibility with someone. Hermione knew she felt that disloyalty over Ron. He just dropped all their time of fighting side by side, of having all those feelings for each other, all that, just because he was a star. Hermione would have let all those feelings mold her into something evil. But too many years of her life had been dedicated to fighting evil, she wasn't about to turncoat and join the league.

"But you survived it all, Severus. That has to mean something, right. You defeated him just by living. And Lily is something you'll never have to worry about again...she's gone, and you're here. Maybe it's time you let her go, maybe it's time to start anew. "

He looked at her, then looked at the wall opposite. He sighed."How do you let go of someone who stole every emotion you ever thought you could have?"

Hermione thought on it. How did she let go of Ron, who had made her feel sad, happy, angry, jubilant, excited, loved...She hadn't analyzed how. She had just went with the emotions. But how could you stop an obsession without gaining another?

"When I really got over Ron, I got this job. It took all my time and emotion off of him, it gave me a reason not to fret over him. And with that time, it let me see how much I didn't need him. How much I could get done on my own."

"How do I unfocus on her when I experienced all that here?"

Hermione looked at him."I did to. I never would have met Ron if it wasn't for Hogwarts. But if I hadn't I wouldn't have learned all that I know now. And even though it hurt so much, I'm grateful, because now I know what not to do. I don't know how to help you get over Lily, but all I know is that I got over Ron with a distraction. Maybe you need to find yourself one."

Hermione stood, stretching out her legs."Thank you for talking with me, Severus. I needed it." With that she walked away, back to her rooms. She just wasn't in the mood for food anymore. She'd rather finish her class. She felt clear. As though she'd been holding in things as well. Nothing better than a good talk to clear out all your emotions.

* * *

A/N: I took extra long on this one because I had songs in my head, but the characters took them away and replaced them. I keep saying one thing, but the story does another. Hope you enjoy, Hugs and Kisses!!


	5. In My Arms

To the playlist:

www**DOT**playlist**DOT**com**SLASH**user**SLASH**4374791

To the lyrics:

www**DOT**lyricstime**DOT**com**SLASH**plumb - in - my - arms - lyrics**DOT**html

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who's either added me on something or reviewed. Thank You!

notwriten

debjunk

Wind of Freedom

Literary Fantasy

Evangeline01

callalil27

Lady-Isowen

Batsheba

StormAz

HRInuyashaFan16

sorrowsown

AbsinthePierson

brahmsviolin

Nira Vine

I think that's all. And thank you very much, it makes me happy when you're happy. This chapter starts a little into the future from the last one. I'm trying to get to the school parts.

* * *

The sun was peeking curiously into her bedroom as the morning began to greet her. Hermione woke up happy, but she also woke up stressed. She had planned out her classes but she didn't know if they were up to speed. She kept overjudging herself. Wondering if it was right to take this job, she got ready for the day. It was the week before classes began and she was beginning to have second thoughts.

She walked out the door of her personal chambers and continued down the hall. She'd have to just get over herself and deal with the fact she wasn't perfect. Hermione sighed. She walked down the stairs to the main hall, turning to the Great Hall and walking up the teachers entrance. It was lovely to see the other side of this for a change. As she walked she could smell someone else's food and it made her mouth water. Her stomach grumbled accordingly and she smiled.

At the table, she piled on loads of food and elegantly wolfed it down. She had grabbed a small amount of seconds when Severus sat near her. She looked up, acknowledging him, then finished her food. She sat back, not wanting to run off and mess with any amount of dirt until her food settled.

She turned to Severus, about to ask about her lesson plan when he turned and said.

"I hope you have a thing for children."

Hermione frowned."What do you mean?"

Severus looked around."As you must already know, the Order is reassembling. They separated briefly after the last of the Death Eaters were caught."

"Reassembling? Why?"

Severus took a bite of his food, swallowing and taking a sip of his drink before he answered.

"There has been a few mild wizard attacks. Not by wizards, but on wizards. Someone is trying to take up where the Dark Lord left off, only in the opposite of beliefs. The Order wants to gather information, regroup and try to snuff out this resistance before it gets to the Dark Lord's level."

Hermione had heard of these, these wizard attacks. They were in the paper, chalked up to the inept pureblood wizards.

"But what does liking children have to do with that?"

Severus looked annoyed."Whoever is orchestrating these attacks hates purebloods. Can you think of a pureblood that would associate with me personally?"

Hermione didn't have to think."Malfoy."

"Yes, but it is a certain Malfoy, not the whole family. Lucius can take care of himself, but Draco has an added element."

Hermione frowned."What added element?"

Severus looked at her fully."A three year old son, by the name of Scorpius."

Hermione leaned back a little more."And what does Scorpius have to do with me?"

"Draco is scared, as he should be, for not only his life but his son's. As you may have heard, Miss Parkinson died in child-birth. Draco is alone with a kid, something I'm sure he never planned on. I know why he set up a meeting with me. He wants to beg us to watch over him. If he passes Scorpius over without anyone knowing, the mysterious person behind these attacks won't think anything of Draco being alone."

Hermione nodded."He wants to make sure, if he is killed, his son won't be."

Severus nodded back."Precisely."

Hermione looked at Severus."And you expect me to care for this three year old?"

Severus looked around, noticing Neville sit down in his seat and begin eating.

"Who else could I trust? Besides, Scorpius needs a female presence."

Hermione took a breath."When is Draco coming?"

Severus nodded, sighing happily that he didn't have to do so much work to cajol her.

"He'll be here by noon. Do you need me to stretch the space in your room, possibly into a child's room?"

Hermione nodded."If he's staying with us, then I suppose I should be the closest to him. But won't Scorpius know you better?"

"Probably. But he'll warm up to you, kids his age will do that."

Hermione nodded. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Noon rolled around quicker than she expected. Her fire bloomed into life and Severus's head appeared."He's here." Then his head was gone.

Hermione rose up, Scorgifying all the dirt off herself and retying her hair so that it looked managable. She smoothed down her robes, taking a deep breath.

"Here we go." she mumbled, making her way to the dungeon area, where Severus had told her to meet him. As she got there, she saw a vivid mop of platinum blonde hair next to a longer straighter ponytailed mop. She saw Draco talking to Severus and almost gasped. He looked so much older, more like a man. As she came into the men's eyesight, Severus turned to her.

"Ah, Hermione."

Hermione walked over, smiling at Draco, who attempted but didn't quite achieve the same.

"Hello, Gra-Hermione."

Severus looked at Scorpius."Let's have him, I've already set up a room."

Draco looked at Severus."Did you ward it?"

"Yes."

"Is it close to one of you?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Hermione raised her hand."Next to mine, Draco."

Draco looked at Hermione, calculating. Then he turned to Severus.

"I want an Unbreakable Vow."

Severus thought a moment."From whom?"

Draco looked back to Hermione. Severus looked to Hermione.

"Do you accept?"

Hermione nodded right away. Though she didn't have kids, she understood exactly where Draco was coming from. She'd have done the same. Draco jutted out his hand, as Hermione clasped it.

"Will you, Hermione, watch over my son to the best of your abilities?"

"I will," Hermione said.

A tongue of flame wound around their hands.

"And will you, Hermione, put him before yourself?"

Hermione felt the pressure of what he was asking."I will."

Another flame.

"And, if the situation arises, will you, if left without a choice, sacrifice yourself for him?"

Severus' hand shook slightly and Hermione knew hers had as well. There was a small space of silence then,"I will."

The third flame, winding itself around, sealed the deal. Hermione and Draco unclasped their hands and grudgingly, Draco handed the sleeping Scorpius over. Hermione held him, the small child's head on her shoulder. Draco leaned forward, his eyes focused on his son, and kissed the boy's head.

"I'll come back for you. I love you." Draco did not look at Hermione or Severus as he took off, disappearing around the corner. Hermione heard a small snore from Scorpius and smiled. Severus nodded to her.

"Should I walk you back?"

Hermione shook her head."I'll manage, thank you though."

Severus bowed slightly, billowing back to his office. Hermione stood in the hallway for a few minutes, all the events of an hour rushing quickly to her. She glanced at the sleeping child and couldn't help to giggle. A couple months ago, she was moping around an empty house, now she's holding onto her once arch rival's child, even took an Unbreakable Vow.

Hermione was smiling the entire trip to her chambers. She entered the newly made room. It connected straight to hers and made it easier to get to. She laid Scorpius on the bed, tucking him in. Draco had already changed him into pajamas and had sent his clothes and things to Severus. Hermione looked out the window that was not really there. It showed what a normal window would if there, but it was a solid wall. Hermione didn't want to take chances on intruder getting in through the window. As she walked back she saw little blue eyes focused on her.

"Who are you?" he asked in his curious little voice.

Hermione turned to him, quickly coming up with something he could call her."Aunt Hermy."

Scorpius' narrowed eyes focused on her."Daddy not tell me about you."

Hermione smiled warmly, sitting next to him."Daddy didn't plan on having to leave. He knew he could trust me and made the choice quickly. He didn't have time to tell you."

Scorpius glared at Hermione for a second then nodded."Okay, Aunt Hermy. I believe you. Can you read me a story?"

Hermione smiled, pulling a book out of the bookcase near her. It had all sorts of wizarding fairytales. Hermione began to read, watching as Scorpius finally fell back to sleep. She got up, leaving the book on the bedside table. She kissed his head and left, walking to her room and sighing. She hoped she could protect him, hoped nothing would ever come of the mysterious villain skulking around outside these walls. Hermione didn't know this boy until a few hours ago, but she was determined not to let him or his father down. Hermione had a mission, and she was ready to fulfill it.


	6. You're My Better Half

To the playlist:

www**DOT**playlist**DOT**com**SLASH**user**SLASH**4374791

To the lyrics:

www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH**lyrics**SLASH**keithurban**SLASH**youremybetterhalf**DOT**html

Lilith Vilonar...this name had plagued Hermione for a week. She heard from Severus who'd heard from McGonagall about this woman. This woman was the pusher for these anti-pureblood movements. She wasn't a normal witch either. She was what Hermione would call an experiment. She used magic, but to all extents and purposes, she was not a witch. Using what the muggles called Black Magic, she could do what witches and wizards could do. But there was a hitch in her power, as it didn't come from within, it harmed her. It aged her quickly. She had massive amounts of Earth's energy passing through her every time she cast a spell. She was using what normal wizards, who had a sort of spiritual understanding with nature, could use without fault.

And though all this information was extremely interesting, it was a bit hard to absorb with a three year old constantly tugging on your robes. Hermione had been showing Scorpius around, telling him the differences between things. And though she didn't know if she should, she was reading him, Hogwarts: a History. He had seen her carrying it and wanted to know what was in it. She had smiled, sittting down and reading it to him. She edited out the gruesome parts, opting instead for a glossy version. She wanted the boy to learn not be corrupted by the bad things that had happened throughout the years. He'd find that out on his own when he started school.

Scorpius had been a handful, running around like a crazy man, asking questions and saying,"Aunt Hermy!" in a continuous loop. Hermione at first, wanted to call Draco back and give him the kid. She didn't think she'd be able to teach and take care of this wild child. Her classes began today, and she didn't know what to do with Scorpius. She had contacted Ginny, who was unavailable, due to the fact that she and Harry were on vacation in Sydney. Ginny joking said sorry and that she'd tell her parents she said hi. Hermione was desperate. She had asked Luna, but she was abroad as well. She was going to call Molly, but just didn't want the talk about Ron that would follow. Hermione, defeated, settled with bringing him to class. She decided to have him as a little helper.

She hurried to her classroom, Scorpius and her lesson plan in either arm. Scorpius was fiddling with her hair, mumbling about being hungry. Hermione, having finally made it to her classroom, laid down her things, sat Scorpius on her desk and retrieved her hair from his little fingers.

"Scor, dear, what do you want to eat?"

Scorpius had a thinking face on. Suddenly, he smiled."That sand-wich you made me. The one with jelly!"

Hermione giggled. She had made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich yesterday, knowing that Draco most likely wouldn't know about things so muggle. It was a small treat and Scorpius obviously liked it. But Hermione knew better than to give him sugar so early in the morning, at least like that. She smiled, deciding to give him something simple.

"That's for lunch, silly." She said, playfully tugging on his ears."How about cereal?"

Scorpius' head tilted."What's that?"

Hermione smiled."You'll see."

She called a house elf, the one who had been attending her lately. She smiled at him.

"Firop, could you bring me some cereal for Scorpius?"

Firop nodded, winking out. A second later, he appeared again."Misses."

He handed her the food, she thanked him and he winked out again. She placed the food on the desk, turning to her classroom and shrinking a student's desk so that Scorpius could eat. She picked him up off the desk, sat him on the ground, and placed the food on the desk.

Scorpius quickly sat in the desk, grinning up at her wildly. Aunt Hermy had the best food. Hermione poured the milk over the cereal, setting it down and watching Scorpius eat. With the first bite, he happily laughed.

"It's goood!" he proceeded to stuff his mouth.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head."Chew what you have in your mouth first, Scor." He looked up at her and nodded. He slowed down and a small drop of milk slide down his lip. Hermione, conjuering a napkin, wiped it off, saying.

"You're messy!"

Just as she finished saying that, she heard someone clear their throat. Hermione looked up, her wand drawn. She saw Severus and sighed, sheathing her wand. She made sure Scorpius was preoccupied with eating and walked over to Severus.

"You're mother material, Professor Granger."

"I don't know...I just know there's somehting I'm doing wrong. I worry so much."

Severus grinned slightly. "Already attatched? Nice nickname by the way."

Hermione frowned."What do you mean? Scor?"

Severus shook his head."Aunt Hermy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She motioned for Severus to follow her and knelt by Scorpius. He had just finished eating.

"Full?" she asked.

Scorpius nodded. She smiled, taking the bowl and placing it back on the tray with the milk that Firop had brought. She grinned at Severus, then looked at Scorpius.

"Guess who came by to visit?"

Scorpius looked up at Severus and shouted. He shot up, running over and hugging the man's legs.

"Uncle Sev!!"

Hermione giggled as Severus, who was stock still, reached down and removed the boy.

He knelt down, and for some reason, Hermione saw that his towering demeanor had no effect on Scorpius. He looked into the boy's eyes, then smiled.

"And what are you doing in Aunt Hermy's class?"

Scorpius giggled, as Severus sat him on his knee."I'm goin' to be a little helper."

Severus grinned."And are you gonna be a good boy?"

Scorpius nodded, though he was smiling."Yes, Uncle."

Severus sat Scorpius on the nearest desk and put on a face."That's good, because you know what happens to bad boys, don't you?"

Scorpius' eyes got bigger, and he mumbled in a small voice."No."

Severus looked at Hermione with a joking look, then looked back at the boy."They get sent to mean old Filch, and he hangs them up by their toes..." Scorpius looked scared, but then he looked like he wanted to giggle too. Severus continued, getting closer to Scorpius." Then they get sent to me and I.."he took a step."...have the most fun..." he took another step."...when I..." he shot forward, tickling Scorpius."..tickle them senseless!!"

Hermione smiled, as Severus let up on Scorpius, who was laying there laughing his head off. When Severus joined her a few feet away, clearing his throat and assuming his brick wall attitude, Hermione couldn't help but say.

"Seems like you're father material to me, Uncle Sev."

A/N: thanks for reading, please review!!XOXXO. Oh, side thing, if there are parents reading this, I was wanting to know, did I do alright with the whole 3 year old thing? I'm only seventeen and I'm never quite sure if I did it right. It's bugging me. Anywho, thanks for reading(again)!!


	7. Shakin Hands and Unusual You

To the playlist: www **DOT** playlist **DOT** com **SLASH** user **SLASH** 4374791

To the lyrics: 

.www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH **lyrics**SLASH**nickelback**SLASH**shakinhands**DOT**html

on the lyrics above, the site doesn't have it right, I should know I bought the dang CD. On the part of "Hollywood pose: teeth, tits, and drawers." Drawers should actually be toes. Then when it says "She'd take your money twice as hot as anyone can." It's actually "She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can." That sentence kinda goes with the title of the song does it not? Anyway, the only reason I settled with this site is cause it's usually reliable and all the other sites say the same.(I find that means half the people on these sites don't even care enough to buy the artist's album. The lyrics are almost always on the little booklet.)

.www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH **lyrics**SLASH**britneyspears**SLASH**unusualyou**DOT**html

* * *

Walking quietly beside her new beau, Starlyn grimaced at his every word. He was the most repulsive of men and she couldn't stand being next to him. But that's what came with the territory, when you live your life taking advantage of others, you had to deal with an ugly one or two. And this one was exceedingly ugly. He had a very prominent forehead, shadowing his small beetle-like eyes. His nose was mushed up against his face as though someone had squished it in the womb. His lips were thin, but his mouth large, gaping at the most unopportune times. For example, just then when the camera's flash brightened the entire room. There was one thing that could be said about him though, he made her look even better. She never left his arm, wanting the media attention. It made her feel like the greatest woman in the world. All the people wanted to know about her, all the newspapers speculated about her importance. And all this just riled her soon to be husband's parents. Those stuffy busybodies, with their chaffeurs and help, gave her a bad case of acid reflux.

But she dealt with all of that. She had to. She wasn't going to fall into the rut her parents had. She wasn't going to be somebody's foot stool just because they were richer. She was going to be the rich one. Even if she had to service foolish men by the truckload. She'd made her bed, and it was extraordinarily lavish. The underside might be sticky and gross, but the top was all that mattered to Starlyn. And if she had to drag herself through the mud to get there, hell, she'd be the first in the race.

"Lynnie!!" Albert cried, after finally shutting, or having Kiki the house elf, shut the large oak front door. The paparazzi had been shoved and lassoed out of their abode.

He probably wanted some "Humpy Time". She sighed, picking herself up off the chair in the kitchen. She never let anyone, even the house elves, see her at her truest form. The form that despised her methods of ladder climbing. The form that cried endlessly at her fate. The form that blamed the other side for all her misfortunes. The other side being the one she was about to become. Stepping past the doorway and rearranging her features into something resembling complete adoration before becoming visible from the stairwell, she put on her flawless performance.

"I'm right here, Alley! And Lynnie wants Humpy Time!"

She heard him grunt in appreciation of her declaration, and pushed the turning stomach of her real form deep into the recesses of her mind. It wasn't good appearances to throw up during sex with someone you were supposed to love.

* * *

He was quicker tonight, she almost felt sorry for what she was about to do. The next morning they were going to get married. And then she'd kill and leave him like the other ten men she gotten with. It was for a good cause, it had to be. She got out of bed, and ran a bath. Starlyn had to be clean, Starlyn had to be fresh. Just because she did nasty things, didn't mean she had to be nasty.

By the time she'd gotten dressed and had made it downstairs for breakfast. Albert was gone. He usually had to leave the house and deal with his father's pressuring speeches about his playboy antics. But not this time. His father wanted him to resume his antics, to embrace the fly by night ways he'd installed in his psyche as a young man. But Starlyn wasn't worried about that. She had her Alley Cat firmly wrapped around her. She was reminded of this as she stepped off the last step.

The first thing you'd see, if you kept your chin in the air all the time, was a newly made portrait of herself and Albert. It really made her feel like royalty. But then again, she tried not to look at it. She didn't want to become attatched to anything she was going to have to kill. Being an assassin never allowed much time for getting attatched. She was halfway through her breakfast when she heard the door bell.

It was probably someone from the Alliance. Someone begging for some kind of update. She knew they'd have all the update they needed in the press, but Lilith wasn't one to take things at face value. A house elf answered the door, leading Henry into the room she was currently in. He didn't look at the place with awe antmore. It was something you could get used to after awhile.

"Alana, you need to start paying attention to your mail. I've been trying to contact you on Lilith's behalf for two weeks now. If she hadn't gotten the Daily Prophet, I wouldn't have come. "

"And what does that have to do with anything? If she got the paper, she knows I'm getting married today and her worries would be unneeded. She knows I can do my job, I've been doing just fine for five years."

Henry laid down his bowler hat and cane, sitting with a huff in the seat across from her. He wiped his brow with his handkerchief and sighed.

"Five years, ten men, 2 million galleons. Wonderful stats."

Starlyn Alana sighed. She used her middle name with anyone who was part of the Alliance, but used her first name with anyone else. It was her security blanket. It helped her seperate her real self from her dirty self. She was the Angel Alana and the Devil Starlyn all wrapped into one.

"It's not my fault I'm saddled with a bunch of momma's boys. I'd like to get a man that's not connected so much with his parents. A man who isn't living off someone else's wealth. "

"That's why I came here. Lilith saw that little hiccup too. She says that once you have finished with the one she'd got a quality catch for you."

"Name, age, and occupation?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, 28, new keeper of the Chudley Cannons."

"Oh, that one. The one with the Golden Trio?"

"Yes, though I must say he's not as resolved as the tabloids make him look. All the testers we've sent get to some varying degrees of intimacy with him. Though I leave the more..."he hesitated, knowing not to piss her off. She might be a whore in some terms, but she was an assassin through and through in others." Yes. That stuff. Anyway, they all could get in his chambers. Now we just need you to take the helm and get into his heart."

Starlyn threw her napkin on the plate and stood. "I'll take the job, just don't come checking up on me every five seconds. It disrupts my focus."

Henry followed her to the door. Kissing her cheek, he smiled."We're almost done with this, sis. Just one last hurrah and we're home free."

Starlyn nodded, closing the door. Just one more unsuspecting man, just one more broken heart, just one more piece of her gone. Oh, well, it's not like she got to this point by just shaking hands.

* * *

A year later and she was well in her relationship with Ronald. But as she jumped in the camera frame in time to kiss him, she felt something. It wasn't the usual disgust either. Something about this red haired man made her heart sing. Something about his smile, maybe his voice, she wasn't sure. But she didn't know she had fallen for him. She felt this was a different kind of hit, but she never imagined she'd fall in love.

The moment she first realized this, she was cooking him dinner and praising him for his last game that day. He was in the living room watching the TVs she'd gotten him as a gift. He loved it. He was able to watch three shows at once, recording two others. He loved the pyramid type design in which she'd placed them. Two on top, three on the bottom.

She must have been distracted by the noise, she must have been focusing too much on the steak in front of her, because she didn't hear him approach. She was never caught off guard, never surprised, except for this moment.

When she turned around, fully prepared to tell him dinner was ready, and saw him behind her she yelped. He grinned that irresistable smile she'd come to love so much and dragged her to the living room. The TV's were off, the room in a state of clean she wasn't responsible for. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out the meaning behind this.

"Starlyn Alana Kromwell, you have been the greatest woman to ever come into my life. I never thought this sort of thing existed. I used to think this was a dream, and I've decided that I don't mind if it is. I want this dream to go on forever, I want this time with you to last longer than the earth itself. I want to wake up every morning to your face, go to bed every night with you in my arms. I want to be the man you always longed for, the one who would stand beside you and take care of you. I want to see our little mini-me's calling you Mom and most of all I want the privilege of calling you my wife. So..."

He knelt down, an open ring box in his hand, a complete surrendering look in his blue eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Those four words took the breath out of her. She was held up only by her need to stay aware. She was confused. Most men needed her to coerce them, most men needed her to get on their members and do things they never dreamed. She hadn't even slept with Ron. He was never pushy, never demanding, he always asked her before signing any sort of contract. He wasn't like the other men and that must be why this moment brought tears to her eyes. That must be why she forgot all about the death sentence this act was supposed to bring. She couldn't help it when her heart beat like a drum against her ribs, wanting so much to let him know about the bad things her answer would cause. But she didn't think about this reprecussion once. She just choked out through tears..

"Of course, Ron. Of course!"

He smiled and she saw it for one fleeting second. She saw the kids, the house. For one second she saw the whole world, the one she couldn't have, the one she wasn't allowed to possess. Starlyn ceased to exist as Alana took her place. The one who was determined to fight until world's end to keep this. The one who was about to go against all the things she'd built up around her to protect her. The one who was finally in true love.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I haven't been writing too much and I am sorry for that. But as much as I'd like to control my writing I can't seem to. So here's the newest upgrade and I hope you like it. Good thing my mom got Britney and I got her Nickelback for Christmas, or you might not be reading this.


	8. No Sunlight and Heaven Sent

To the playlist: www **DOT** playlist **DOT** com **SLASH** user **SLASH** 4374791

To the lyrics: www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH** lyrics**SLASH**deathcabforcutie**SLASH**nosunlight**DOT**html

www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH **lyrics**SLASH**hinder**SLASH**heavensent**DOT**html

* * *

Every night, no matter how much he thought he was getting over her, she found a way inside. Like tonight, he'd thought of what he'd done in Hermione's class. The playful attitude he let himself fall back into. The one she'd brought up in him. The one his precious flower had made him feel. He could feel it. The pain that had one time been adoration.

It was easy to let the memories take him, always easy to feel suffocated when there was no class to distract him, no children to frustrate him so he could think of nothing else but their foolish actions. That was why, though he loathed the day and all the cheeriness it brought, he'd rather live two hundred days than endure just one night.

It was never this bad when he was in the Dark Lord's army. He had something to do everyday, no matter how small. Hate drove him most days, pain all the others. He lived in happiness when he thought they could get at Potter and his little cronies, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. He was happy. but it wasn't true happiness, it was revenge driven. The thrill of success, the excitement of someone else writhing in agony.

He looked back at those days, thinking while stirring a potion, knowing he was worse than any Death Eater at that time, save Voldemort of course. He took his pain out on others, not satisfied until they all felt like him, til everyone was wallowing in self-pity and depression.

He stopped stirring, letting the brew sit. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to sit, he didn't want to stand still. If he stood still, she would win. If he slept, she would win. He never had a chance. Ever since that first day, when he saw her face, he felt a little piece of his world turn. And this happened every time he saw her face. Every little piece of him fell down, fell at her feet like some sort of mirror, reflecting her constantly. But though he, the mirror, was pleased with his position, at her whim, he didn't think to look at himself. All his time spent holding her up, he never seemed to realize he wasn't standing on solid ground. And..with just one word, just one stupid word, spoke out of self-preservation, out of fear, she turned from him. Turned from her personal mirror, the one that reflected her ten times better than a normal mirror would. He remember regret, lots of regret once the sound was past his lips.

After all was said and done he had pleaded, had begged like a fool at her feet, but still she turned away. And that last time, the moment she said no, and left him out there, hanging on to a broken dream, he collapsed. His chest fell, his heart splintered into nothingness, his breath came in gasps, but even that didn't seem to keep him alive.

He sighed, but even that action couldn't pull him out of his reverie, the time when he most needed to be brought back to earth, the tether holding him there seperated.

The pain, so great was it, he fell. The force of his knees hitting the ground sent small tremors through him. He didn't realize the tremors were sobs until the cold stone floor met his face. The cold was like electricity. It made him jolt up, long before he let himself think coherently enough to make that decision.

He was doing it again. Running from her, running from the pain she had made him feel; the pain he still felt.

He had no clear sense of direction, he didn't care. So long as she was behind him, he could run forever. But it wasn't meant to be, not tonight. He was trying to shake her face out of his head, trying his damnedest to erase her. And soon he was pounding on a door, his knuckles almost red with the impact of his fist.

The door opened and he didn't hesitate, didn't let the one word she said touch him.

"Severus?"

He reached out, grabbing her hair, her face, feeling skin beneath his fingers that felt welcome, skin that wasn't shying away. Skin that embraced him. He stared into her eyes, soaking in the fact that they weren't green, her hair in his hands wasn't red. She looked worried, but as she took in his face, fell into his open eyes, he knew that she knew. And she didn't stop him, didn't pause to press her lips to his, seeking like he was something that wasn't pain.

The world seemed to fall again, but not like when Lily had left, no, the world was falling upward, somehow. And he was so high, so free from the strands of history Lily had tied him with. There was light, it seemed to radiate from inside her, from inside the wonderful woman holding him. The hands that caressed him were angel's wings, lifting his heart from the abyss it had laid wounded in.

They found the bedroom faster than he thought possible. The white sheets around them and heaven two feet away as they let themselves go. And he wasn't Severus, and she wasn't Hermione. They were the closest thing to one two things could be. And when she moaned, it wasn't Ron's name she said, it was his.

This felt right, everything about her felt right. She didn't cring at his naked chest, she didn't scream because of fear. She welcomed him, and everything he had hidden from became so small. The word Lily became just that, a word. Is this what life felt like? Is this what he'd been missing out on?

Heaven greeted them with open arms, the sounds of bells and a whisper quiet chorus met them at the gate. The clouds were their bed, the sky their own picture show. Moving as one, they were amazed when they reached the top, neither knowing how the other found their way there.

Laying next to her, he felt home. He felt alive, he felt whole. Just one more thing could make this better, just one thing.

"I love you."

After a tiny chuckle of contentment, she mumbled back.

"I love you back."

He smiled, a true smile, and laid his head on her pillows, his arms holding onto his earth. All the pieces of him seemed to come together, and finally everything made sense. Finally everything meant something.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! R&R!!!!!


	9. Avalanche

To the playlist: www **DOT** playlist **DOT** com **SLASH** user **SLASH** 4374791

To the lyrics: www** DOT** azlyrics **DOT** com **SLASH** lyrics **SLASH **davidcook** SLASH **avalanche **DOT** html

* * *

Waking up was a little harder for her today. She'd never let herself go like that. Never just let her emotions take over. Not that she was ashamed, she wouldn't change a thing. It's just that there was no transition, no preparation. She just threw herself in the bed with him, feeling something akin to animal hunger when he looked into her eyes like he did. She'd never seen so many emotions.

Pain. Anger. Helplessness. Need. Confusion. Acceptance.

All this wrapped into the face of tears and trembling lips, she smiled. He just caught her at a bad time. How did he know she was thinking about Ron? How did he know she was about to guzzle down a Firewhiskey and go to bed?

Believe it or not, she hadn't fully gotten over him. She kept thinking about it when she had nothing to do. She guessed the long standing life she'd had with him, all the trials and tribulations that went along with being the friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, had connected them somehow.

Of course, relationship wise, yes, she was done with that. But in her heart, without the tears cried and the pain that rode itself out til there was no pain left, she was still in love. She hadn't mourned their love, hadn't put it to rest. And for some reason, when Severus had come to her last night, looking haggard and desperate, she forgot about the bottle of Firewhiskey, forgot about the tears that had threatened to pour over. All she saw was his face, begging her...for what she hadn't exactly know at the time. But he was almost on his knees, almost breaking down into little pieces as he held her face. He confirmed something as he stared at her. She could almost see something click in his head, his eyes weren't guarded or hidden, they were open, clear, and seeking. She remembered the sensation of falling, of losing a part of her that had once held her to the ground.

He shifted next to her and she knew he must be awake, must be going through the thoughts she had and wondering how exactly to open his eyes without seeing her. She had thought the same thing. How do you get up next to an ex-professor, ex-death eater, ex-spy, without waking them up or feeling any sort of embarrassment? It was why she was still laying here, feigning sleep, unable to face the fact that she'd slept with him. But it was more than that, it wasn't just sex. They weren't two hormone driven teenagers. There was something more to what they'd done, and that's what made it difficult. When he had come, she thought something was wrong, thought that the Alliance, as the pureblood attackers had been named, was attacking. She was ready to run to Scorpius, but she'd just put him to bed.

But then all his emotions met hers, collided into one big explosion and it obliterated all the dusty former relationships both of them had gone through. All that emotion, passing through both of them in such a simple act, had taken it's toll.

Severus nuzzled his head in her hair and she braced herself, opening her eyes. His were already open, already staring at hers as though he was waiting. She didn't blink for a good thirty seconds, and neither did he. They just stared at each other, wondering what exactly had happened last night. What stars aligned and caused them to feel what they had? What had made her say "I love you"? What had made him say it?

They blinked at the same time, both moving away. He sat up first, then she followed suit. They didn't leave the bed however, they just stared into the opposite directions, not sure how to say words. Hermione wasn't sure she could. Their thighs were touching and Hermione was reminded of last night, all the things that had passed. She had a few questions, but she couldn't think of anything to say but:

"Good morning."

Silence, then a quiet: "Good morning."

They cleared their throats in sync, glancing sidelong at each others bodies, looking away when their eyes met.

"Um..." Severus' question trailed, leaving another loud silence behind. Even though this was the weekend, they couldn't sit here like this all day. They had to wake Scorpius, feed him, get him outside. They had assignments to grade, life to go back to. Their absence at breakfast would be felt, seeing as only Severus was allowed to skip without question. Hermione didn't have that. She had been there every morning, talking to students and the other professors.

"Severus, I..." She began, her sentence trailing like his had. She was surprised her voice had even worked. Her first sentence was more like habit, she didn't have to think.

"I know." His voice fell, as though some hope had been crushed. He moved to the edge of the bed, attempting to hide his whole body. Hermione was confused, then she realized. He thought she didn't want him there. That last night was a mistake and that they should just leave it and go their seperate ways.

"No." She moved with him, albeit faster. She clung to him, holding him where he was. He stiffened, not moving. "Severus, no."

"Hermione, I'm sorry for last night...I just--"

"Stop it, Severus. There's nothing to apologize for..." She attempted to turn him, but he wouldn't budge. He thought she didn't want him, but didn't he know she thought the same thing about him?

His icy statue posture melted and he looked at her. "Don't you want me gone? Aren't you ashamed?"

Though his icy posture had melted, his tone froze up. He glared at her, the guard back in his eyes.

She sighed, scooting closer to him still. "No. I don't want you to leave, and I'm most assuredly not ashamed. I just want to talk."

His head lowered, his eyes opened again, the brace for rejection being slide in front of them.

"What is there to talk about? I was selfish, I took advantage of you in the middle of the night, I'm sorry, and I want to leave."

She placed one hand on his shoulder, the other on his face. She waited until he looked at her, then she kissed him. Just as she suspected, he surrendered to the kiss. Pulling back to look at him, and catching a glimpse at a much younger, much more needy Severus, before he closed up again, she smiled.

"No, you don't. And I was not taken advantage of, did you think you were the only one wanting something last night?"

Confusion clouded his face."What do you mean?"

Hermione, pulling him back to the middle of the bed, anchoring him with her words, explained in the most simple of terms.

"Did you think I was lying when I said--what I said?"

She wasn't sure, of herself at least, to say those words again. He wasn't the only one fearing rejection.

"I...You weren't?"

So this is why he was trying to run? He was afraid she didn't love him. Even though it had only been one night, one emotion filled expansion of both their worlds, she knew without a doubt that she loved him. It wasn't as though she had to assess herself or him. She knew from the bottom of her heart that she loved him, but there was a problem...did he love her?

"I wasn't. Were you?"

He hesitated, peeking through his tangled hair at her a couple times before sighing."I wasn't."

"So stop fleeing. I'm not gonna bite."

"You might not want to use that analogy." He murmured, pointing at his shoulder. There was bite marks there. When had that happened?

* * *

After getting dressed, Hermione walked over to Scorpius' room. He was dressed but sleeping. Huh, Severus must of bathed him. Walking over, she brushed his hair out of his face. He had the most beautiful hair. All golden and soft. His eyes opened and he grinned. Two little dimples popped out. She never get tired of those.

"Come on, baby, we're going out."

He sat up, wiping his eyes and yawning. He stretched up and she lifted him off the bed, setting him down. He liked to walk more, now that he was sure of this place. But contact wasn't too far down the list.

"Can I see the Willow?"

"Hmm?"

Hermione had been daydreaming again, and she wasn't even ten feet from the room that caused it. She need to clear her head.

"The Willow?" He repeated, walking with her to the door. She opened it and saw no Severus. Hmm. He must of gone back to his rooms. He had morning rituals too.

"Maybe not right now. We'll go for lunch, okay honey?"

He giggled, probably anticipating her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

The castle was quiet, even for a regular Saturday. Where was everyone? She got to the stairs that led to the Great Hall and skidded to a stop.

There were two men in the Entrance Hall. Both wearing royal blue. Both with a beautiful crest, centered around a large A. Those men were Alliance.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. !!! XOXOXO


	10. My Friend of Misery

A/N: This song, by one of my all time favorite bands Metallica, isn't for how Hermione or any other character feels. This is about the way the Alliance think. They are cruel, selfish people by nature, who are taking their grief out on people who do not deserve it. Their way of thinking will be explained in the next chapter.

To the playlist: www **DOT** playlist **DOT** com **SLASH** user **SLASH** 4374791

To the lyrics: www**DOT**darklyrics**DOT**com**SLASH **lyrics**SLASH**metallica**SLASH**metallicablackalbum**DOT**html #11

(click on the title of the song, "My Friend of Misery", it should take you straight down to the lyrics.)

The next chapter will not have a song, so if you are reading this after the original post, please pause the playlist after this song. THANK YOU!!

* * *

Alliance. If she wasn't so used to evil people that would have scared her. She wasn't afraid of the Alliance per se. She was afraid for Scorpius. And that was a lot of fear, because if she let up, let him down...it was her life. It meant nothing to her if she went, she'd been through that protecting Harry. Fear shot through her at the thought of Scorpius hurt. She caught her breath after the two seconds of surprise. She yanked the young boy up into her arms, pressing her body up against the wall. She could hear the men in the Entrance Hall, but she couldn't see them. She held her breath, trying to even it out.

She had to find a way out. She had to make sure he was safe. She could Disillusion herself and him, run back to her office, expand the window, conjuer a broom and fly out. She could make it to the Forbidden Forest and save Scorpius. But what about the rest of the students? She had an obligation, and a desire, to save them all. She sighed silently, where was Severus?

A footstep. A very, very close footstep. She drew her wand, shocked she hadn't pulled it before. It'd been a few years since she'd been in something like this. It's been awhile since she'd had so much to protect.

"Give him to me." A whispered order, she looked around, seeing him before he Disillusioned himself. Severus' face was incredibly welcome. She smiled, handing over Scorpius who was looking back and forth between them with quiet curiousity. Severus was wearing head to toe blue, looking exactly like the Alliance. He glanced around, hugging Scorpius close.

"I can take him to your office, get out through the window, hide him out there and come back. Can you handle it until I get back?"

"Of course. You read my mind. What's the situation?"

"All the students and Professors were corraled into the Great Hall, they plan to take the purebloods, torture them until them tell where their parents are."

"We have to get in there. Take him and go."

Severus nodded, turning without another word. Hermione watched him go, thinking.

* * *

McGonagall was sitting at the table, eating a piece of sausage, wondering where Hermione was. She needed to talk to her about her House, seeing as she was the Head of Gryffindor, the troublemaker, Alezandra Tarling, was making, well, trouble. It'd all started her first day there. All the teachers had thought they were done with the pranksters like the Weasley twins. Miss Tarling was both of them combined. She would fit with them like three peas in a pod.

She stiffly ate her food, watching as the children filed in, calmly sitting down and eating. All of the students who came in were pale, scared out of their minds, and walking over to the tables. They sat at the wrong ones, just sitting anywhere. They stared at the teachers with questioning glances. She stood, about to ask what was going on, when the doors opened and a horde of blue clad men rushed in, making a large square, following the walls. They outnumbered the teachers, but not the students.

McGonagall, observing this, looked to her teachers. Severus was missing, this struck her as odd, but then Neville stood, a wierd and vicious smile developing on his face. He pointed his wand at her, his lips moving quickly as he cast some spell. She tried to figure it out but it blinded her before she could think.

* * *

Flitwick's eyes widened and he nimbly moved out of the way of another spell sent by Neville, the other teachers taking up defenses as the students watched in horror. He watched the Herbology teacher, wondering why he had done this. The tables in the middle of the Hall were gone now, the place open like in the Final Battle. He half expected Voldemort to come in, brandishing his white wand and smirking something evil with those red eyes. The students had come together now, all in the middle of the room, huddled together as if for warmth. It was getting unnaturally cold in here. Maybe these Alliance were real magical people. He had to warn someone, he had to get help. He waved his wand, a Patronus flying quickly out one of the windows. Hopefully, Kingsley would get that. Hopefully, help would come. He turned back to the hectic struggle, losing sight of Neville. There was a bang and he fell to the floor, his back aching.

* * *

Severus was well hidden, trying to take out as many as he could without being seen. It wasn't easy, the damned kids seemed to preceive his target and make high pitch sounds of fright right before he shot a spell. He put a silence charm on them but it was too late, the invaders had taken the teachers and the students each were too afraid to do anything. Obviously the Alliance had real wizards and witches on their side, probably coerced by some foolish gimmick.

He moved quickly, trying to get a good position without being seen. He got to the end of the Hall, near the door. Their were children here, but they were too caught up in the action. The thoughts of the man who'd just got to where he'd left told him everything.

There was only one guard down, he crawled over to him, covering him from sight and exchanging clothes. He had to transfigure them, the man was extraordinarily short.

As soon as he had a disguise, he took the Disillusionment off. The children couldn't tell the difference, he had a Templar knight type helmet on, it shielded his face. He almost understood this part of the outfit. They were trying to start a crusade.

He got out, walking by the two men standing there. His silenced feet made no sound. Walking up the part of the Entrance Hall that led to the moving staircases, he saw her. She was holding Scorpius, looking like some sort of painting. Her hair was wild, her eyes searching, her brow furrowed and she patted the boy's head reassuring herself by the jerkiness of it.

He let one foot hit the ground by her, letting her know someone was there, why hadn't she pulled out her wand? He revealed himself, her plan melding with his as he snuck a peek at her mind.

* * *

Hermione, pressed flat against the wall, turned her mind away from the charge she had had to abandon at the moment. It wasn't easy, she kept worrying, not exactly sure how to stand here without him. Must be the Vow, it had to be. Severus knew how to hide better than anyone here, Scorpius was a smart boy. He'd understand the situation, he'd be good. But what if someone finds him? Hermione shuddered, her mind brought back to the front as the two men in the Entrance, moved into the Great Hall.

The ghosts were nowhere to be found. She had called a few, but they seemed unable to move, even Peeves was gone. She had an inkling that the invaders had set up charms to hold spirits at bay. There was no way they could have just got here. The Alliance had been let in...but when?

There were shouts, a thud and a few grunts. She got closer to the Hall, looking in.

One of Severus' fifth years was laying across a group of students, each from another House. She wouldn't have imagined this sight a few years ago, when Voldemort was still in power.

A tall man, one she hadn't seen before stood at the place where the teacher's table had been, his arms held in the air as though welcoming the lot crouched in fear on the ground, a pleasant yet grim air about him.

He looked like a dark Dumbledore, his beard was just as long, tucked under his belt like her old Headmaster's. It was grey though, not white, with streaks of black hair that had once been evident in the mix. He wore a royal blue uniform like the other men, and she saw there were at least thirty of these men. Lined around the room watching the children, watching their prey.

The dark Dumbledore, wasn't as tall as the real Dumbledore, he was more like Aberforth in the build, but his kind demeanor said he wasn't like any of the men he could be compared to.

When he spoke the children cringed, pushing into each other to get as small a target as possible.

"My dear students! Please, please, do not be afraid! We are only here to help you! My name is Auberon Vilonar."

His voice was like ice, it stung where he directed his voice, it was like daggers being thrown, like vicious attacks. But he forced some kind of heat into it, as though he was sincerely trying to be welcoming.

"This is not a battle, we are not what Voldemort was."

Some of the old students cringed again, still feeling the effects of the evil madman. But some, by a sick twisted bit of Fate, stood. They smiled and went to stand by the soldiers at the walls. Filling in the holes between the men. Hermione would have protested, but she couldn't give away her position. Then again, the students were probably under an Unforgivable. She could identify some of them, the older students. The man spoke again.

"Yes, thank you. You see, children, these brave ones have demonstrated that we are nothing to fear. We are here for your benefit and your benefit alone. Now, we should get down to business." He stepped down and went to the middle of the Hall, which was cleared of all tables, and looked around the room.

"I would appreciate it if all Purebloods would go to that side of the room, all the others to this side." No one moved, no one acknowledged him. He waited two seconds, then sighed.

"I see. You want to do this the hard way." He turned his back on where Hermione was, gesturing an order to three of the guards. They left there spots, moving toward her.

"Maybe your precious Dark Arts professor who like to join us. Maybe she can show you the effects of denying our cause."

* * *

A/N: It's a bit short, a little rushed in my opinion. I don't know...tell me what you think. The next chapter might be a little painful, it was influenced by a movie called Goya's Ghosts. If you haven't seen it, you should. It's a bit confusing how it ends, and a little gruesome. But that span of time was both confusing and gruesome, though not by a little. One thing I'd like you to note about the film is how unreasonable the Holy Office is. How miniscule your crime, but how severe your punishment. That's the type of people the Alliance are, that's their way. And does anyone else think Javier Bardem is just amazing? Man, he freaks me out sometimes...but he seems so charming in real life.


	11. Silence Please

A/N: There is nothing wrong with the playlist and I didn't forget to add on a song. This chapter is to be read in as much silence as possible. I couldn't find a song that fit my idea of this mood, so I feel silence shall suffice. Thank you for reading!XXOO

* * *

Hermione barely had time to gasp before two strong wizards materialized behind her, catching her arms, and her wand, and leading her into the Great Hall. She struggled, pressing her feet against the doors. This did nothing to stop their forward momentum, it just opened the two wood slabs wide as they'd go. All the students gasped, some attempting to move to help her. She shook her head, her hair falling out of it's binds. She would have attempted to blow the hair out of her face, but that was the least of her worries. The men that Auberon Vilonar had ordered to move had begun rigging something. She wasn't sure what, it seemed so rudimentary.

The children were moved again, this time in a wide circle, encasing whatever it was they were making. She noticed something as she was thrown from one guard to another. The students were all shackled together...that must be why they moved as one. They had no other choice.

The man closest to her nodded at Auberon, then began ripping at her robes. She fought again, punching one of them in the face. He recovered after the cheering of the students and gave her one ten times worse. She knew she'd have a fist sized bruise on her face from that. Seeing that she resisted less when attacked, the men hit her every time she even thought of moving.

She wasn't even in their blasted contraption yet!! Wasn't that the torture part?

"I'm sorry, Professor Granger, but you must learn to stay still. What sort of influence do you think you are bestowing on these lovely children?" Auberon's voice chilled her more than the cold of the Great Hall, her clothes no where to be found. Some of the students had the good grace to look away, others staring in terror. She didn't try to cover herself, what was the use? They'd hit her if she moved.

"Now students, I'll give you one last chance..." He let the offer hang out there. A few stood, opening their mouths to speak. The shackles shimmered as though they were going to fall away.

"NO!! Say nothing! Sit!" She screeched, kicking the tall man who was tying her into the contraption. He groaned, holding his privates and kneeling to the ground. The students looked into her eyes and nodded, sitting on the floor once more. The shackles dully stayed solid. The Slytherins were saying things to one another, though their faces were full of fear. The rest sort of melded, the blue, yellow, and red turning into one big blur as the effects of all the punching caught up with her.

She felt a cold hand touch her back and she shied away, unable to slap or punch because her hands were locked together behind her back. Her hair fell over her chest like Lady Godiva and she sighed, unable to help any of it. She hoped Scorpius was okay, she needed him to survive. None of this would matter if he didn't survive. Where was Severus?!

She shoved that thought away before it latched onto her brain. He shouldn't be here for this, he shouldn't have to witness this...this torture. She focused mentally, she wasn't going to scream. That wouldn't help her cause, because the students would weaken under the threats delivered. Each threat accompanied by her scream.

"Heh..."Auberon laughed lightly, and she saw what was to come, that damned man had her hooked up to a strappado! She nearly laughed at the thought that popped in her head, and after thinking about it, she did.

The sound seemed utterly out of place, given the situation and the mood, but she laughed anyway. She saw Tarling and grinned.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!"

The girl, though still stone faced, laughed, sharing the joke with her neighbors until the whole of the Hall was laughing jovially. Hermione saw a couple guards red faced, trying to hold in their laughter.

"ENOUGH!"

Auberon's loss of control didn't shock Hermione. She knew it was coming...it'd make him unfocused, open for attack. She hoped Severus--no...she hoped someone would take the shot. Anyone but him. A tear left her eye and without running down her cheek, simply splashed silently on the stone floor.

"It seemed you do not understand the severity of this situation, students. Perhaps this will show you reality." He walked out of her view, and she cringed. Now was the time.

A heavy silence fell over the Hall, everyone holding their breath. She wished should could shield them from this. The little ones would never forget this, they'd be scarred. But everyone was at least ten feet from her, all chained in a large circle. She couldn't reach them if she wanted to.

She heard clothing shift and a glove flex over something. She knew what was to happen...and that scared her to death.

Crank.

Nothing yet, her feet hadn't left the ground.

Crank.

A slight twinge, a pulling sensation, a muscle adjusting.

Crank.

Pain, but a minimal amount, just enough to make her wish for this to be over.

Crank.

Her arms were up as high as they could go, still bent. Her knees were wobbly.

Crank.

Her weight was starting to leave the floor, her hands strained against the binds, anything to get free.

Crank.

Real pain, the type that makes you wince and gasp. Another tear, it leaving a track the other hadn't.

Crank.

Her toes, dangerously close to leaving the floor. Her gasp was louder, more painful.

Crank. Crank.

She hadn't expected that. Her weight left the floor with gusto, a scream building in her throat. She had to fight it, she had to be strong. But the pain was so much, she felt the socket protest, pressure telling her she was going the wrong way. Sensors were running mad in her brain, her hearing lost some of it's usual accuracy as her heart beat grew unbearably loud. Her feet stretched to the ground, trying to relieve some of the weight.

Crank. Crank. Crank.

It happened so quick, she didn't have a chance to think. The muscles screamed at her, the nerves sending signals at alarming rates. Her fingers, her hands, her wrists, her forearms, everything after the shoulder ceased to exist. All she felt was magma, liquid fire, burning through her shoulders, the flame licking at her neck.

The shoulders hadn't popped out, not yet. But she probably wouldn't notice if it did. The pain was so much more than she'd imagined. She must be seven feet off the ground by now. That had to be seven feet, right? She couldn't tell distances, hell, if you asked her name she wouldn't know it.

Crank. Crank. Crank. Release.

Screaming doesn't seem to cover what sound she made. It was wretched from the depth of her. Pulled out of her very soul as she lost what resistance she had. The audible pops that joined the end of the release were just as loud. She was gasping now. Or maybe she had just realized she was gasping. And warm tears were cascading down her cheeks, sobs shaking her frenzied frame.

There were other sounds too, though her ears hadn't recovered enough to make out any sound. Her head was alive with the thumping of her heart, the pain not yet reaching a level of numbness. Oh, how she wished for the oblivion right now. Another loud sound, a screeching, grating sound. She didn't search for it, she already knew what it was. It was her, screaming the pain away. If only such things were real.

But no...wait. Why was everything so loud, why was there a million little bees buzzing inside her head. Her brain throbbed, overwhelmed by the steady stream of sound.

She couldn't see, her eyes were sightless, her vision another casualty of the damned machine. A swipe through her ropes and she felt earth once more. How welcome it was. How cold and welcome. A deep sound blazed through the haze of bees and pain, a voice. It was telling her to stay. As if she had anywhere to go. As if she had a way to get there. She wasn't pulling herself off the floor anytime soon. She wanted to scoff at the voice, scoff at the foolish request, but darkness was clouding her mind, sleep yanking her down until she heard, nor saw anything. Finally the pain stopped.

* * *

He was running, he'd gotten Scorpius into a safe place, warded, hidden and secure. He had no worries there. Magical or not, you'd be fighting a losing battle if you thought you could find that hiding spot.

He didn't know if the problems had escalated or not. It worried him, and he didn't like to worry. He still didn't have grey hair and that was a miracle in itself. All the stress and damage he'd gone through, he expected his hair to shine white.

Much like Dumbledore. He crossed the grounds undercover near Hargid's hut, taking the shortcut Voldemort had taught before he'd died. One useful thing out of a box of pain.

He crawled in her window, threw the broom on the ground and ran through the halls, making it to the Great Hall in record time, he was slightly out of breath, but that meant nothing. Where was Hermione? She wasn't at her post, and a lot of noise was coming from the children inside. He creeped forward, glancing inside.

His anger almost made him charge in. But he had to think of this rationally. Flitwick had sent a Patronus to the Minister. That had to have gotten to him by now. An official S.O.S. from Hogwarts wasn't taken lightly. He looked around, almost wishing them to come. Huh. His wishes must come true, a troop of wizards and witches, brandishing wands and looking as angry as he felt, blew through the front door in silence. They stopped by him and in speed, he dropped the charm and conjuered a shield. He was right to. At least all of the wands cast something at him. He was just glad it wasn't the Avada. He couldn't block that.

Speaking to the only man who looked coherent enough to be the leader, he gave the lowdown. The man nodded, a plan forming as he gestured orders to the team. Some went were Severus said the teachers entrance was, the rest positioned themselves around the open door way. Good thing the spot where they entered was out of sight of the Hall or everyone would know they were here.

He didn't focus on anything but her. She had to be cut down before--

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" *POP--POP*

That bastard had dropped her! She was still a foot off the ground, still in pain. He fell into his old fighter mode, leading the attack with force. They all followed as he shot Stunners left and right, hitting the man who called himself Auberon in the chest with a nice Cruciatus. The man fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Severus left him there, cutting down Hermione and catching her before she had the chance to hit the ground. He laid her down, covering her with his cloak. Her open brown eyes looked right through him, blank and unfeeling. He'd seen that before, but only on the faces of the dead. But she couldn't. She was still breathing.

"Stay with me!! Damn it! Stay with me!!"

She barely registered him as her head lolled, her breathing shallowed, and her eyes closed. He lifted her, quickly tying Auberon up into a cargo net. Severus pushed past the students who had been released from their chains, making his way to his stores. He had to fix her before she was permanently broken. He glanced down, the comparison between her just this morning and her right now was like night and day. Her hair was tangled, her face and body bruised as though she were a punching bag. Her lip was swollen, split as well, her shoulders were wrecked beyond anything he'd seen. He needed to hurry. He took the steps two at a time, absorbing the shock and barely moving her.

How could he have let her get so hurt? How could he not be there for her? He was moving too slow...thinking too much...he stayed with Scorpius too much, he ignored the possibilities. He was too blame.

* * *

A/N: I think I got what I wanted out of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Not in any way sadisticly, just as a chapter. I promise more lovey-dovery, fluffiness and beauty in the next. I just had to get a disaster in and out. Now enough sadness, on with the happiness!! XOXOXO "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!!"


	12. Dreams

To the playlist: www **DOT** playlist **DOT** com **SLASH** user **SLASH** 4374791

To the lyrics: www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH** lyrics**SLASH**cranberries**SLASH**dreams**DOT**html

* * *

Her eyes unclouded, her hearing cleared and she stood. Arms dangled by her side, she couldn't figure out how to use them, they were dead weight. She was in a mansion, in some kind of study, a room filled with high price objects surrounded her. She knew the place, she could even hear the banging and yelling of Ron in the cellar, Harry must be down there as well, with Luna, Griphook, and Ollivander.

Before she had a chance to move, the woman she feared seeing here developed out of nothing, grinning evilly at her.

"Granger girl!"

She stepped towards her, her wand trained on Hermione. She tried her arms again, feeling a wand in them, but not being able to use it.

"Crucio!!" Bellatrix uttered, a deep tone of malice ringing through her voice. The pain came full force, twice what she remembered. She hit the ground, writhing in pain, still unable to move her limbs.

The curse lifted and she stood, the Lestrange woman was gone, and she was alone again in the room.

She walked forward, her useless arms swinging oddly at her sides. She walked through the house, looking in rooms, seeing no one, seeing nothing. Each room ending in nothing but darkness. Confused, she eagerly reached the end of the hall. But when she did she saw she was again at Hogwarts, she looked around expecting to see the Malfoy Mansion behind her. But it was just the end of the hallway.

Shouts were heard in the Great Hall and she stepped forward, then started running, but no matter how fast she ran the ground seemed to move like a treadmill and she went nowhere.

Then the ground disappeared from under her and she was falling her arms still just meat behind her. Then the ground rushed up to her and she was jerked back from it, just in time not to splat, but hard enough to feel the pain again in her arms, she screamed and rose up, realizing she was latched down in a bed.

There were arms restraints on the bed, but her feet were free. She screamed again, but it just came out like a rough growl, her throat sore. She was in the hospital wing, the bed furthest from the door, surrounded by a white curtain. She pulled against the cuffs, trying her best to get free. They'd dressed her in jeans and a plain green t-shirt. Pompfrey came around the corner, her wand aloft. Just as she passed her feet, Hermione kicked out, the woman's wand flying into the air and down into her mouth. She spit it to her right hand, the one opposite the Madam and unlocked herself. Her arms, though stiff worked just fine. She stunned the woman, who had spoken.

"Miss Granger!"

What had come over her, she'd never know. But she could care less. She was running barefoot through the school, looking for only one thing. Once she reached her rooms, she ran straight to Scorpius'. He wasn't there. A ferocius growl ripped through her and she ran out and down the hall. She flew down the stairs without pause, reaching the bottom and taking off again. She was making a bee line to Severus' rooms. She busted through the wards easily, her mind oddly clear.

Severus was in his office, standing to greet her. She hissed at him, glaring until she'd made it past him and into the little area they'd set up when Scorpius wanted to be in here. The greatest sight met her eyes, the boy was there, sitting next to a bunch of his toys, playing with them. But before she could reach him, she noticed someone sitting next to him.

She didn't even look at who it was, she just shot a Stunner, picking up the child and pressing herself up against the wall like she had when she'd seen the Alliance. She did this because Severus was attempting to talk to her. She moved toward the door, Severus eyeing her wand. He'd pulled his, but he wasn't using it. He was busy trying to find a hole around Scorpius.

"Hermione! You need to calm down. You just stunned Draco."

Her breathing was uneven, but she was sure it was because of the adrenaline. She glanced at the floor, Draco was there. Out cold. For some reason she didn't calm. She didn't care. She just wanted to protect the boy, even from his own father. The Alliance had gotten in too easily, Draco could be someone else.

"Hermione?"

"What did I say you could do and I wouldn't care?"

He looked confused, but he answered anyway."You said I could kill myself, in a lot of words."

She sighed, pointing her wand at Draco and reviving him. He looked around and then pulled his wand. She glared but Severus stopped him.

"She's just going through a lot, go easy."

Draco stood, his eyes focused on Scorpius.

"Look at me."

He did, worry etched on his face.

"Who saved you after Harry did during the Battle?"

He thought about it, running his hand through his hair.

"It was Weasley, right?"

Focusing on his frown, Hermione sighed once more.

"Yes....I'm...sorry."

She handed the boy back to his father. Pushing past Severus, she lost her equilibrium and hit her knees.

He rushed to her, hugging her. She barely felt his arms, then he kissed her and she felt that. She returned it, hugging him back.

"Are you okay now?" He mumbled, looking into her eyes.

"I think...but I'll never be safe again, at least safe to be around until all those bastards are dead."

"That's what I want to hear...so will you join me when we attack their main camp within two months?"

Hermione didn't answer, she just looked in his eyes. He smiled lightly.

"I take that as a yes."

* * *

Hermione was to be found pacing a large hole in the ground in front of the Entrance Hall, biting her nails, pulling her hair and sighing one month, three weeks, and four days later.

Severus had gone to an Order meeting and wasn't due back for another three hours. It was a Saturday, just like the morning when--she glanced at the students eating in the Great Hall--when they woke up together. She had learned alot when she finally calmed down enough to listen to anyone. She'd been asleep in the Hospital Wing for a week before she'd woken up(and attacked unsuspecting people).

They'd interrogated and imprisoned all the Alliance in the Great Hall at--at the attack on the school. She had been out for a lot of things. Draco had returned the day after the attack, he couldn't stay away any longer. McGonagall had added on new wards blocking out certain things. If you meant ill will against anyone in the school or just the school itself, you would be turned away with a flare. A flare that was shot at you.

Hermione had thought that very smart, she would have done the same.

A student came by, trying to give her a plate. She declined, the mere thought of eating what was on that plate turned her stomach. Just as she thought that, her stomach turned, she rushed outside, and heaved over a patch of grass. Wiping her mouth, she stood. That was the second time today. As much as she now hated the Hospital Wing, she needed to get checked out. But she'd wait, she didn't want to leave and miss Severus returning. She wasn't going to admit it out loud, but she really missed him. Missed him so much it hurt.

Someone touched her arm and she jumped. Looking around she gasped in happiness. Severus was standing there, a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry. You looked so worried."

"You're back."

"Yes, and we need to talk."

* * *

They got to his office quickly, he took off his cloak, set it on the coat rack, pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured himself some. He didn't offer it to her, but she didn't want any. After he took a drink, he looked at her.

"You look sick. Are you reacting to the Healing Potion I gave you?"

Hermione couldn't remember ever taking a potion. She shrugged, waiting for him to tell her what they were to talk about. He pulled out his wand and she stared, wondering what he was doing. He waved it over her like Pompfrey had when she checked patients for ailments. He nodded then stopped, his eyes growing wide. He did three more swipes, his face getting more and more shocked as he did. Hermione was annoyed. What had he found?

"I need another opinion. Wait a moment..."He stood too fast, distracted, his hip bumping into the desk as he nearly ran to the Floo. After throwing in a handful of powder, he shouted: "Pompfrey, now!!"

She answered the call, whirling through the fire and landing on the carpet. She looked around, wondering as Hermione was, why she was called.

"Yes, Severus? What is it?"

He didn't look at Hermione, he kept looking at the fire, then the window. "Check her."

"Hmm?" She asked, not hearing his little whisper.

"I said, check her. I think she's reacting to the potion I gave her."

His voice was barely higher then the first time he'd ordered her, but she nodded. She swiped her wand as he had then, eyes wider than saucers, swiped four more times. This time Hermione couldn't take the suspense.

"What's wrong with me? Am I reacting to the potion or not?"

She had turned in her seat, facing the scared looking Severus and the shocked Pompfrey. The matron gulped, smiling.

"You aren't reacting to the potion, Miss Granger. It seems--well..." She swiped once more, her smile forming more realisticly. "...it seems you're pregnant."

Hermione's ears closed up, her eyes seemed to narrow until she only saw in tunnel vision. Her mouth was abrubtly dry. She didn't even think as her hand touched her belly. But you had to have sex to--OH! Her eyes shot up and she looked at Severus, his eyes were unnaturally wide, and they seemed so light. And though his eyes said he was happy, his body said he was frightened. If you could ever compare Severus with a bunny, today was the day.

"I'll leave you to soak it in." said Pompfrey, her feet already in the Floo.

Hermione laughed. "You're a daddy."

Severus looked at her, his head tilting slightly, his eyebrows raised, then he hit the ground. Hermione could help the real deep laughter that came out of her. Rubbing her hand in a circle, she mumbled.

"Look at you, making the inpenetrable Severus Snape faint."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I just couldn't picture Severus taking it as easily as Hermione.


	13. One Thing and Sorry

To the playlist:

www**DOT**playlist**DOT**com**SLASH**user**SLASH**4374791

To the lyrics:

www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH** lyrics**SLASH**fingereleven**SLASH**onething**DOT**html

www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH **lyrics**SLASH**daughtry**SLASH**sorry**DOT**html

* * *

A/N: I have somewhat dedicated this chapter to **notwritten **who has reviewed almost every chapter of this story. So **notwritten**, this is to you, not for the content, but for the sheer fact that you've always had something to say. Thank you, and keep smiling, too!!(**debjunk**, the next chapter is for you. You were the first to review!!)

* * *

Hermione was alone all the next day, which surprised her. Madam Pompfrey hadn't told anyone yet, and that, actually, didn't shock her at all. The way the woman had taken off after telling them the news prepared her for that. Hermione knew the traditions of the Wizarding community, right up to the shunning of unmarried mothers. And she was about to join their ranks. She had heard Molly speaking about unmarried mothers when she was with Ron, the conversation seemed to focus on those two getting married.

Molly had been adamant that single expecting woman should just marry or get rid of the baby. The shame that would surround the child would ruin their little lives, might as well curtail the oppurtunity by not having the child at all.

Hermione had vehemently disagreed, she couldn't see why women who weren't married couldn't have the same rights as a woman who ran down the aisle. It all seemed a tad prejudice to her, a little bit of jealousy from the way Molly spoke. She acted as though the women who had children but not husbands were free to do what they wanted, be anything their heart desired. But Hermione knew that wasn't the case.

At least married women had someone to hold the child when their arms got tired, at least they had someone they could trust that would care for their child as their own because they were family, she'd said her voice getting a bit louder than she wanted, Molly taking offense and disappearing into the kitchen.

Hermione was walking down the hall, on her way to McGonagall's office with the news. She knew Minerva wouldn't take it well. And then there'd be the questions of who the father was, and why he hadn't married her yet. She was going to get tired of those comments fast. She sighed, looking up from the floor. She wasn't going to carry this like a burden, she was going to carry this like a banner.

Her eyes roamed the corridor and she saw Severus. He was opening his door for students who had been waiting. They all seemed ready for the holidays to start. The first coming up would be Halloween. All the teachers were going to have a big party for the students, along with the normal ball. Hermione couldn't wait. It was something that took her mind off the Alliance. And anything that did that was a good thing.

She smiled at Severus, speeding her steps to catch up. His eyes widened as they connected with hers and he shoved a couple of the last kids in and nearly slammed the door on his hand as he slid in after them. Hermione's pace slowed and she looked at the door, confused. What was that about?

She made it to McGonagall's office in record time, wanting this to be over with. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Madam Pompfrey there, her mouth open. She saw Hermione and ducked her head, hurrying to the Floo, and jumping in. Stepping forward, Hermione sighed.

"I suppose you know now."

McGonagall nodded, walking to her desk and sitting down.

"I do."

"Well, then..."Hermione turned around, ready to leave.

"Hold on, Hermione. I have one thing to ask."

She turned, looking at the Headmistress but not letting go of the door handle.

"Are you ready for this?"

Hermione looked down, not at the floor, but at her new found companion. She smiled, letting out a breath, than breathing another.

"I have to be."

Silence. A short silence. Hermione looked up and saw Minerva smiling.

"I know...and I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you, Minerva. I appreciate that."

* * *

The Ball came quicker than she had hoped. She was so used to things she wanted taking time that the sudden rush of events set her mind back. She had to catch up. The teachers along with herself had set up the Ball just so...they wanted a little bit spooky, a lot of fun. Hermione was going as a Native American, she couldn't wait to see the reactions to her costume. She was gonna be just a chapperone, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun.

Minerva had decreed the morning before the Ball that every teacher have a costume. The events leading up to it had set all the usual decrees back. But now that they were sure no more Alliance would attack, and the students who had joined them were cleared as under an Unforgivable, she could rest easy and start applying new laws.

Hermione still hadn't talked to Severus, every meal he'd be there before she was, and gone before she'd sat down. Every meeting with the other teachers, he'd take in the information, then be flying out the door right as she opened her mouth to speak. He was avoiding her, she wasn't naive enough not to notice that. With his background he knew how to avoid people.

The news that they were going to have a child shouldn't have made him run. Of all the things that he could have done, running wasn't anything she thought he'd do. He was scared, and though in alot of ways so was Hermione, she couldn't walk away from this, even if she wanted to. She had to face what they'd done and what was to come. She had, she would. Her mind locked onto his face again and she sighed. He couldn't run either. It took two to tango, not one.

She got out of her stuffy room, walking around in the daylight of Halloween. It didn't seem bad, didn't live up to it's classic spooky portrayals. The sun was out, the clouds rolling lazily by as the students stretched out, reading books, playing games, talking. Everything was just as it should be. Everything was right. Except he wasn't here.

Hermione wouldn't admit it if you asked, but she was really really sad that Severus couldn't join her in her happiness over their creation. Yes, the night they spent together was no more than a measly merging of pain. Yes, the events clashed together in a blur, neither caring to remember anything. But no, what they did wasn't a mistake, it wasn't something that should be shoved in a corner and forgotten. She never did. She thought about it when certain things triggered it. Her room, Ron, her old house, potions, his classroom, his voice, his face. She repeated what she could remember in her head, the pieces like a ragtag group of misfits, bunched up and wrong. Things were missing.

When the child was born, she placed her hand over him, as she could only call the child, she wanted a family, a loving father, an adoring mother, maybe even a godmother, or godfather. She wanted her parents to see him, to smile and coo and love him as he should be loved. She wanted what every mother wants, a full home, and love. But right now she was alone, again.

A shadow flashed out of the corner of her eye and she looked at it. Severus was hurrying around the corner in a blaze of billowing cloak. He skidded past her and put out all the stops as he rushed away.

Hermione growled, startling the students next to her. She took off, trying to catch up with him. He wouldn't stop moving, he just kept running. RUNNING!! She screamed inside her head.

Without warning, the word running in her thoughts turned to coward on her lips.

"Coward!!!" No students were around, they were all on the other side of the school, they'd run a fairly long way.

Severus misstepped and banged into the wall. He didn't turn however, he just stood still, his right shoulder touching the wall, his left foot feeling around the next corner for his escape.

His eyes, though looking forward, were obviously being used to see her from his peripheral vision.

"What's the matter with you?"

She was out of breath but she didn't let that stop her. She placed a hand on the wall, guiding herself to him.

He didn't speak, just stood like stone.

"Answer me. Why are you running from me?"

Still nothing, he did flinch though, but it was nearly missed it was so slight.

"Severus, damn it!! I didn't do this on my own! I'm not Mary." She reached him, touching his shoulder and turning him to her. He stared at something over her shoulder.

"Severus, you will look at me. Now."

He hesitated, then he did just that. His eyes scared, lost.

She frowned, touching his face.

"Why are you running from m--from us?"

He looked away again, his jaw twitching. She sighed, grabbing his chin, and turning his face once more to hers.

"Stop acting like a child and tell me what's wrong."

Finally, and with an exasperated sigh, he spoke.

"I'm not a coward...I just--I just--"

"You thought you could run away from this? From our child?"

"Stop saying that!" He hissed, his hands running through his hair.

"Saying what? The truth? What do you want me to say, Severus? How can I make this any easier on _you_?"

He started pacing, his hands combing faster.

"I can't be a father....I can't raise a child."

"You can do whatever you want, Severus..."

"No, I can't! I'm not some invincible hero who parades around in costume, saving damsels and soaking in cheers. I'm not that man!"

Hermione's hands had found her hips and she mumbled."I never said you were. No one expects you to be."

"Oh, yes you do. Yes you do! You'll want a ring on your finger and a dress and a wedding and family and friends. You'll want attention and you'll drag me through it all."

Hermione frowned."Who said I wanted a wedding? Who said I wanted to drag you through anything? I never asked for this either, that doesn't mean I'm going to turn tail and run. _WE_ have a child. That child is going to need a mother as well as a father. And what would I tell him? Your father was a coward who ran away? Is that what you want, Severus?"

"I don't want anything!!" He howled, punching the wall.

Hermione wasn't frightened. But Severus was. He was more or less shaking as he paced, his breathing labored.

"What is so wrong with this, Severus? What are you afraid of?" She said, softly taking her tone down.

He stopped pacing, placing his head on the wall. He mumbled, "This is a mistake.", over and over.

Hermione grabbed him, holding him and letting him get whatever it was out. He was frightened, he was running, he needed to tell her why.

Something told her he wouldn't, something told her he was hiding the reason. Then out of the blue he mumbled something different.

"I won't be like him."

Hermione had an inkling of who, but she needed him to confront whatever demon this was. He needed to fight it.

"Be like who?"

He shuddered as he said, "My father."

Hermione somewhat understood. She hadn't been through something like that so she couldn't empathize.

"I won't hurt him...I won't."

He turned, holding her at arms length.

"The only way for certain I can make sure he's safe is to not be there at all."

"But you're not like your father, Severus, you're better than that."

"Am I? Killing men, women, and children for nothing is ten times worse than what my father did."

"But he had a choice, you didn't." She reasoned, trying to find a way to get him on the bandwagon.

"I did. I could have ignored the call of Voldemort, I could have followed the straight and narrow like the Golden Boys. But I didn't, I faltered under temptation and fell. There's no other way to put it."

"You wouldn't hurt him, Severus. I know you..."

"You know nothing. What happens when you aren't there when he angers me? What happens when I lose control over something and take it out on him? You'll just leave me, so why don't I save us all the trouble and just not be there?"

"I don't believe you, Severus. You aren't afraid of this...you're afraid of yourself."

He had begun pacing again, but he stopped. He looked at her."What?"

"You're afraid to let your guard down. You're afraid to let us in, afraid we'll turn our backs like her. We aren't Lily, Severus."

She held him again, holding him in place."I'm not going to leave you, Severus. I won't leave you."

"But what if---?"

"What if nothing. It won't happen....and we both know that."

He sighed, hugging her back finally. She smiled, and with a forced smile, he said,

"Are you sure?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

* * *

A/N: I know the timeline may seem a little off what with the two months time where she was out in the hospital wing and then later on when Severus was gone. But I wanted this Halloween scene(IN THE NEXT CHAPTER) somewhere in the story and I'm going to get it. Thanks for reading, and please review. XOXOXO!!!


	14. Cowboys and Angels and I Don't Want

To the playlist:

www**DOT**playlist**DOT**com**SLASH** user**SLASH** 4374791

To the lyrics:

www**DOT**mp3lyrics**DOT**org**SLASH **g **SLASH**garth-brooks**SLASH**cowboys-and-angels**SLASH**

www**DOT**mp3lyrics**DOT**org**SLASH** a **SLASH**aerosmith**SLASH**i-dont-want-to-miss-a-thing**SLASH**

* * *

A/N: As I mentioned last chapter, **debjunk**, this chapter is for you...the 1st reviewer!!!! Thanks ever so much for the support and enjoy!!!

* * *

Hermione had set out her costume. It laid limply on her bed awaiting a body. She had placed it so it looked like what someone wearing it would look like. She wasn't sure if she'd gone over board or not. At first, she had thought of going as Cleopatra, maybe Joan of Arc. But when she'd passed this dress in the costume shop she had to have it. It was a wedding dress, one you could magically alter so that you looked like you just popped out of the ground.

But when she'd seen the twisted bits of cloth that hung from the bottom and the sleeves, she got the idea. Buying the dress, a pair of moccasin boots in matching colors, as was all of the outfit, a headband with feathers, wristbands with beading, and finding a book on hair styles in the shop down the street, she'd gone home happy.

Now, in the looming shadow of the Halloween Ball, she wasn't sure how to put on the thing. She didn't want to stand out. But the color she picked did everything but what she wanted. It was a perfect shade of white, with no flaws whatsoever. So was everything else. She didn't know how she was gonna make this work. She sighed, she hadn't bought it just to let it sit...might as well put it on. They wouldn't know who she was anyway, this was a masquerade. That had intrigued her, so she got some red paint to cover the top half of her face. With a charming spell to darken her skin and the greatest spell in the world that she'd gotten from the book on hair, she would be unrecognizable, without a mask.

She started getting ready, using the two hours she had like the best of time pinchers. With just thirty minutes til showtime, she looked at herself once more in the mirror.

Her eyes were still brown, as was her hair, though it looked darker in the low light. The top half of her face, from her hairline to the tip of her nose, was painted Gryffindor red. Parts of her hair had been plaited and lined with small beads and then tied off with a strip of leather.

She wore the form fitting dress that flowed loosely around her legs and was made of pure cotton, so she was the most comfortable woman. The sleeves, like the legs of the gown, were flowy, and revealed her beaded bracelet and lightly tanned arms. She wore a necklace with her birthstone, sapphire. It glowed subtlely in the dimming light.

The boots went up to her knees, and were also white. They had frayed material at the top and were soft faux fur all the rest of the way.

She had on no makeup, just lip gloss. There was intricate beading in red, yellow, and blue on the front. It more or less outline the hourglass shape on her body. It wasn't overwhelming, on the contrary, it was overwhelmed. The white seemed to shine. Hermione took a deep breath, licked the cherry flavored lip gloss and walked away from the mirror.

* * *

Severus adjusted the last parts of his costume, picking up the mask that fit the theme, though it was undecorated, and placed it on his face. His room looked so much more welcoming. So much more an escape. The foolish kids and Minerva's need to cause cheer!! He growled, appraising himself carefully before sighing. He had to go, he had to be in costume, and he couldn't leave til at least midnight. Again, he sighed. What was it that he'd done to have the entire world against him? He was sure he'd made up whatever debt he had, he was so sure.

Hermione crossed his mind, and he looked at the mirror again. He couldn't understand why she'd accept him. She really had something he'd never seen before, something that only she had ever shown him. Kindness. Yeah, lots of people tried to show him, lots of people attempted weakly to appreciate him when the war was done, but no one ever succeeded.

He tried not to think of what was about to grace their lives: what was hovering over him like a scary cloud. He was going to be a father...._he_ was going to be a _father_.

* * *

Hermione got to the loud party just as it had begun. It was about seven o' clock, and the kids had upped the volume on the dance club music so that it bumped through the walls. The doors to the Great Hall were left open, but the music wasn't as loud where she was. She took a much needed breath and descended the stairs.

She entered the party smiling, wanting to dance to the music, she weaved through the crowd, joining the mosh pit that was at the foot of the stage. Flitwick was at the DJ booth, pulling out another magical ball of light and tossing it into the crowd.

They cheered, each touching it. Hermione did the same, feeling the water type quality of it. It made her thirsty. She made her way back to the punch table which was right next to the doors and picked up a cup. Her wand instinctively waved over it, making sure it wasn't spiked. It hadn't been. That meant Tarling and her posse' hadn't arrived.

Just as she took a sip, someone bumped into her. Her arm pulled the cup away, saving her dress from the mess. There was a group of fifth years making there way in, a tall man, dressed in head to toe black followed them. He was a cowboy, black hat, button down shirt, jeans, boots with silver spurs. His belt, though black, held onto a shiny silver buckle. A leather vest pressed over the shirt, his throat protected by a handkerchief.

He was scowling, but he looked like a seventh year, though tall. She looked away, watching the students dance, knowing she'd never be as free as they were now.

* * *

The music had slowed, most of the earlier party goers off in corners around the castle, doing Merlin knows what. Hermione would have done her job, would have broken up all those little fumblings right now, but the dark cowboy walked over to her and extended his hand. She awkwardly put down her drink, taking his hand and allowing herself to be taken to the dance floor.

There was still alot of people out her. Mostly dates moving slowly with each other to the music.

She knew this song, she loved this song. Taking her place opposite the cowboy, she started to dance. He was a magnificent dancer, so great in fact that the dance floor turned into just a crowd as they moved. They spun and twirled, they slid and jumped. They were the main attraction as the students talked amongst themselves, some running out the big open doors.

But none of this mattered to the pair, as he twirled her again, her hair flying around behind her. They were two opposites that collided on the dance floor.

Him, the dark abyss that cradled her, the bright stars. Her, the sudden bolt of lightning that illuminated the glorius storm cloud that, though dangerous, held it's own type of majestic beauty.

Soon the song would end, soon they have to stop this, and that was the furthest thing from her mind, the very last thing she'd ever want.

But the song did end, the dark cowboy holding her unnaturally close, but it felt right. His forehead laid against hers and she was glad the paint had smudge proof protection. The last thing she'd need was to stare at him after this perfect moment with her red paint on his soft black mask.

"Marry me."

Hermione, who's eyes had closed, soaking in the moment, opened her eyes and stared at the cowboy surprised.

"What?"

"I said, 'Marry me.' "

"Severus..." she knew it was him, had known ever since he asked her to dance. She looked at him longingly, wishing he could have said that somewhere else. All the students had gasped in shock, then the girls 'Aw'd' and the boys 'Whoo'd'.

Hermione didn't take her eyes off of his, just stared.

"I don't want you doing this because of the..._baby_." She whispered, the students catching it anyway.

"It's partially because of that, and partially because I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Again the girls, 'Aw'd', the boys laughed softly as their dates nudged them.

Hermione was quiet for a second. Alezandra Tarling busted out:

"Marry him, Professor! Say yes!"

The crowd laughed, as did the couple. He seemed sincere, he really did. He wasn't doing this just for the child, he loved her too. She smiled, glancing at the crowd. A few students nodded at her.

Looking back into his eyes, she grinned. "That's good, because I love you too. So....yes."

The students broke out in cheers, laughing and shouting. The music started up again, something celebration worthy and they flooded onto the dance floor, congradulating and smiling.

The couple made their way back to the punch table, where Minerva was standing, a cup in her hand.

Hermione, walking next to her new fiance' smiled at her.

"Congratulations, Hermione, Severus. I never thought I'd see the day."

Severus shrugged, a little smile creeping onto his face.

"Though you know you can only have it here. I won't give you vacation time if you don't. Something this monumental needs to happen in a monumental place."

Severus smile turned into a scowl. "More like a monument."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, Review!!! XOXOXOXOXOOOXX


	15. Headlines Friendship Never Ends

To the playlist: www **DOT** playlist **DOT** com **SLASH** user **SLASH** 4374791

To the lyrics: www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH** lyrics**SLASH**spicegirls**SLASH**headlinesfriendshipneverends**DOT**html

* * *

**Snape to Wed Granger**

by Rita Skeeter

_It may seem like a cruel joke on the Daily Prophet readers, but I assure you there is no joke. The snarky Death Eater turned snarky decorated war hero, Severus Snape, will in fact be marrying the girl of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger. The upcoming nuptuals come as a shock to most of the wizarding community as surely none is of us thought Snape could be seen as mate worthy._

_Snape, who was cleared of all charges by the Boy-Who-Lived, has been quietly teaching Potions at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for almost twenty years. His reemergence into society was hushed by request of the Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, who mentioned Snape in his acceptance speech._

_Years of doing the bidding of one of the most vile men in history along side the likes of Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, and Nero, had given the dour Potions master a grim view on life in the future. But it seems that he has found a rare gift in the form of also decorated war hero, Hermione Granger._

_Rumors flying around the prestigious school say the couple are also expecting a child. These rumors, though not yet confirmed, give the Wizarding community a plausible reason for the betrothal._

_I can only imagine what could have gone through Miss Granger's mind when they were reportedly creating the child._

_Word from Headmistress Minerva McGonagall tell us the wedding is to take place in May. All the students are preparing to attend by upping their grades. This is a clever move on McGonagall's part, using such a spectacle to advance academics._

_Invites are to arrive at each house within the week, only selected few are allowed in._

_I spoke to many of you readers first hand to get your take on things._

_Carrie Bulborn said, "This is obviously a scam by the pair. No one can love Severus Snape."_

_Gilda Misshre said, "I'm ever so happy for them, it's about time he settled down."_

_Mitch Yilyin grinned as he said, "The day Severus Snape marries a woman that _he_ loves and that loves _him_, I'll be niffler's bastard son!"_

_A victim, as half the Wizarding community was, to the vicious machine that was Voldemort's army, who wishes to remain anonymous:_

_"My father, mother, and sister were killed by that madman's '_Lord_', I wish him the darkest, dirtiest, most painful level of Hell. His demon bride too!"_

_I couldn't agree more with Yilyin. I'm told our collective blessings are to be sent to the couple, but I seem to have lost them...Alas, they are the ones who must live with this farce. We will all see how long this will last._

* * *

Starlyn had read the paper before Ron, and when he reached for it, her hand pulled it away.

"I'm not through yet!!" She got up, rushing to the bathroom. Ron looked after her with his bacon and egg filled mouth. His brow furrowed but he shrugged, knowing she'd tell him when she was ready.

She had fooled her boss into thinking she was working for the money the love of her life had in his cache, but there was no way she was going to prove it when they got married.

She would lose her guard and her master would kill her, after slowly killing Ron first.

And now his ex and his ex- Professor were to wed?! In the same month?! The timing, the damned timing. Hermione was pregnant on top of marrying the old professor? Ron couldn't know. She had to shield him. She had to break his leg, and then he wouldn't be able to play his games, wouldn't find out anything but what she told him. But that wouldn't work...how would he resume his standing on the team? A kid named Gregery Jillhan, who was the second for Ron's position, was just foaming at the mouth to get his spot. She couldn't let that little go-getter get that spot.

What was she to do? She loved Ron, and he loved her....but what if he remembered some love that he hadn't fully gotten over yet, what if her boss saw that she wasn't in full control? What would happen to her love?

An idea was forming in her mind before she had the chance to think. She burned the paper, freshened the air, and rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing a thick coat to brace against the cold that was setting in and ran past her love.

"Star?"

She ignored him, yelling a quick excuse that made no sense over her shoulder and shutting the door.

* * *

Ginny and Molly were sitting around the table, Molly still fussing quietly about Ron's choice of wife and his recent accomadations. The apartment the two lived in was so far away.

Ginny was pregnant again, her belly sticking out as she cradled the second child she'd welcomed into the world with the love of her life, Harry. The first was sleeping in his room.

Harry walked in the door just then a paper in hand, his eyes wider than saucers. Ginny turned, Molly not looking up from the sweater she was knitting. Arthur walked around the corner just then, wiping his hands and grinning.

"Hi, Harry, my boy? Home early?"

"Yes..I got the rest of the day off, it was really slow." he mumbled robotically.

"Good," Arthur murmered, looking at the paper curiously. He'd gone out to the shed without eating breakfast and he wanted that and to read the paper and it seems Harry had brought it in.

"May I?"

Harry deftly handed it over, stumbling to the kitchen and brushing Molly. She raised her head and saw not only Harry but Arthur.

"It's about time!! Your eggs are getting cold. Come."

She bustled into the kitchen, sitting Harry down before he could touch the pot with the water in it. She poured all of them a glass, Ginny coming in and sitting down. Molly then served out two plates, the women having already eaten.

Harry didn't touch the steaming food, Arthur smiled saying...

"Tuck in!!" He shoved a forkful in, looking finally at the front page. Shock crossed his face and he gasped, coughing. Molly rushed over, patting his back.

Saying, "Silly man!" She read what he had, and before any of them could make a move, she fainted.

Ginny giggled, looking at the paper, then busting out laughing. The child in her arms wriggled while the baby kicked, both excited by the sound.

* * *

George was opening up shop, carrying a bag that was his breakfast. He whisked the paper off the ground and pushed open the door. The bell jingled as he reentered the lonely shop, closing but not locking the door. He turned over the sign so that every one knew he was open.

He walked around the counter, to the back, then sitting at the small table, he pulled out his food. He nibbled a few bites, enjoying the wierd muggle sandwich. He sipped from a cup of orange juice also from the muggle shop. He hissed, it stung a little on the way down. Glowering at the drink, he unfolded the paper. The sight made him howl so loud in laughter he thought for sure people in Canterbury heard him.

* * *

Kingsley had been in his office all night, working on papers and signing things. It was about time for him to go home to sleep, at least for a few hours. He shoved himself back from the desk, leaning back in his chair and sighing. His hands covered his eyes, rubbing his forehead the stres setting in. He took deep breaths and attempted to find enough energy to stand and go to the Floo. An owl flew through the window, and he adjusted his seat so that he could see it as it dropped some packages and the paper. He pulled the paper out and before he could unfurl it, the new Auror set to guard his office, Mitchell, he thought, knocked on the door.

"Sir, it's shift change."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir."

The Auror began shutting the door, then Fudge, who had not retired, but more like was demoted, flew in, the Auror set to take up post, chasing after him.

"I can't believe you sent me Harland! That buffoon couldn't find a door with ten eyes and a wand stuffed up his--"

"Minister, I'm so sorry, I just checked in."

The Auror was trying to grab Fudge without accosting him.

"It's fine, just let us talk."

Kingley allowed Fudge to sit. But they had had this conversation before so Kingsley just opened the paper, his eyes roaming it first before actually seeing it.

"Oh Merlin!!" His foot slipped off the desk, the only thing keeping him from falling backwards gone. His chair went straight down.

Fudge shot up, his mouth stumbling over the word that flew out next. He wasn't used to saying it to someone else.

"Minister!!"

* * *

Hermione laughed and tossed the paper in the fire. Severus was still in bed, he was completely exhausted from school this week. The kids were very bothersome. Many wanted to see if they could have extra credit or extra study time so they could earn their invitations to the wedding. Most were hitting their noses to old dusty books more than she did when she was a teen. She hoped this would produce extremely high scores for their school. She would love to say she'd been the reason that they had something to modivate them, but she knew it was all three of them and the prospect of a party as Tarling and her friends had said.

She couldn't walk the halls without a clap on the back or a strong handshake. Neither could Severus. It was crazy out there. Draco spent most of his time in the RoR. He liked the fact that he could protect his son and himself without having to be seperated. The house elves catered to them so it wasn't a step down. She had visited him, said sorry for the way she acted after she'd woken up. He'd smiled and nodded. Saying he would of done the same.

She finished watching the flames consume the rag she'd read and went back to bed. She felt wide awake, but that didn't stop her from laying next to Severus and listening to his heart. It was conforting. She placed her hand over her belly and rubbed in circles. He hadn't moved yet, but she didn't expect him to. At least not yet. 'Soon..'she thought, rubbing some more, 'Soon you'll see the world and soon I'll see you....I can't wait.'

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!! Please review and I might dedicate a chapter to YOU!!!XOXOXOXOXOXO


	16. Teardrop

To the playlist: www **DOT** playlist **DOT** com **SLASH** user **SLASH** 4374791

To the lyrics: www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH** lyrics**SLASH**massiveattack**SLASH**teardrop**DOT**html

* * *

__

When he woke, it wasn't the happy scene he'd gone to bed to. The room was empty and he was alone. He got out of bed slowly tossing the covers off of him and staring wide eyed at the place. The walls were a dull grey, the ground cold and unfeeling. His feet weren't freezing though, as they would be in this situation. He looked down and saw his feet, they were booted. He looked at himself closer and saw that he had an outfit he'd never worn before but was comfortable all the same. Though the clothing was comfortable, the situation was not. He had a distinct feeling that he was going somewhere, leaving the place in which he just woke up. When he glanced back at his bed he saw it wasn't there. His pockets felt heavy and he reached in them feeling small objects. A thought occured to him then that these were his belongings. A booming clash sounded somewhere and he was drawn to leave the room. He was drawn to the hallway. He got to the doorway to see a rushed Hermione, holding something close to her chest. She was wearing something similar to what he was wearing, a thick cloak covering her. She caught sight of him and gasped.

"Severus, we have to go!! They're coming!!" He realized then that he wasn't in Hogwarts, that somehow, he and Hermione were elsewhere. Hermione cooed to the thing in her arms and looked back at him. "Severus, they found us, we have to go!!"

_He nodded, grabbing her hand and running down the hall. They got outside and he saw they were on a beach. Sand was blue-ish white on the ground illuminated by the clear night sky and the bright full moon. A soft whooshing alerted him to how close they were to the water. He ran out to the sand, not looking back. The horizon was lit up with green and his arm was dragged down. He looked back, seeing Hermione collapsing to the ground. His eyes widened and knelt by her, seeing she had landed next to something. The thing she was carrying. _

_He picked up the wailing thing, staring at it in wonder, it was a child. A newborn boy. He looked down at Hermione, his eyes clouding slightly with tears, before he angrily stood. Wrapping the baby around him with the straps of his carrier, Severus waved his wand. He started firing Killing Curses, his filter for torture gone. Nothing mattered to him but that they were dead. The protection Hermione had desperately made him vow, when he had told her nothing would stop him from coming back alive, was still in effect. He was still invincible. He remembered what he had said and he used that on every blasted Alliance._

_"No enemy shall kill me, I swear it to you."_

_He fought them off, til only one was left. It was that bastard from the Great Hall, that 'Auberon'. He was smugly smiling at Severus, teeth gleaming in the low light._

_"We still won!!! She is dead!! We still won!!"_

_Severus silenced his cheering with that dreadful green light, his eyes fixed on the man before him even after he stopped screaming his victory. Severus set him on fire next, then he set everyone on fire. He set the house in the background ablaze, his anger still not chilled. _

_"Hermione." He mumbled, walking back over to her. She was still not moving, still not alive. His eyes clouded and he picked her up, sliding the baby over to his left side, carrying her on his right shoulder. He apparated to St Mungo's, laying her on a bed. He called a nurse in, the nurse looking at him as though he'd lost his mind._

_"How did you get in here, sir?!"_

_"That doesn't matter now, woman!!! Check her!! Is she--?"_

_His angered voice broke, he could not say the word. He would not say the word. The nurse, blinked her eyelashes, walking over quickly and waving her wand theatrically over the woman he could no longer look at. After a moment the nurse shook her head._

_"I'm sorry, sir, she's--"_

_"NO!!!!" He screamed, hitting his knees as the child began crying again."Please....." he mumbled, his hands pulling at his hair."...please, not again...."_

* * *

Screaming, Severus shot up in bed, breathing as though he'd run a mile. He looked at the lump beside him, looked over her body not believing she was there. He shook her roughly, his nails digging into her arm. She woke sharply, looking at him weirdly.

"Severus?"

He sighed loudly, hugging her to him, unable to let her go. If she had a problem with being this tightly held, she didn't voice it, she just held him back.

He kissed her hungrily, wanting more, but his Floo lit up and he heard McGonagall's voice.

"Severus, I need you in my office now please. I have some information to pass on."

He sighed, and hugged Hermione again. Staring into her eyes, he told her to swear.

"Swear to me you'll be here when I get back. Swear to me you'll never leave me, spiritually or physically."

Hermione stared back at him. She was very confused he could tell.

"Hermione, swear it."

"I swear."A magical bond swirled around them, locking down heavily. Hermione felt the need to follow Severus now. It was an excited feeling, one she had already felt in a smaller degree but now she truly needed to follow him. But she had also sworn that she would be here when he got back. And she felt compelled to stay.

"I'll be back."

He took off, grabbing a robe on his way to the hallway.

* * *

The next day, Hermione was biting her nails and worrying. The information McGonagall had given them was terrible. At least that's what she felt. They had found the Alliance hideout and they were going there in a month. Hermione was showing now, and all the students would ask to touch her protruding belly, giggling when they did. But even that happy thing couldn't make her smile. Severus was leaving, Severus was going into danger and that hurt her deep down.

* * *

The days flew by and the time had come. Hermione was standing in the Entrance Hall, wringing her hands, patting her belly, and staring at her engagement ring. Finally Severus came out of McGonagall's office and met her. He stared at her for a moment and then grabbed her again. He held her like he had when he awoke from his nightmare.

"Swear to me you'll come back alive." Hermione mumbled. Severus felt something. He felt deja vu' at what she had just said. His dream self had thought of this incident when he had begun killing the men who had attacked. He looked at Hermione and frowned. She didn't allow him to deny her.

"You've banned me from leaving you, why can't I ban you from leaving me?"

Severus sighed, then repeated the words his dream self had uttered.

"No enemy shall kill me, I swear it to you."

Hermione sighed, hugging him tighter. McGonagall came into view adjusting her sleeve.

"Severus, Kingsley is ready when you are." she smiled at Hermione lightly then looked back at Severus. He nodded, then kissed Hermione without abandon.

"Let's go."

Hermione watched him go, pain in her every vein.

* * *

A/N: I told all you ReArranging lovers MoW would be next. I hope you like this new installment, and yes that is the theme song to the Fox show 'House'. I just couldn't get it out of my head so now it's on the playlist. Please Review!!!! Okay the next chapter will be sometime after I update ReArranging. XOXXOXXOXOXOXOX


	17. Indestructible System

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I wasn't sure how to approach this chapter. I found the songs I wanted and finally the time it took to write this chapter. I hope you like it, and please, please, please, REVIEW!!!XOXXOXXOXO

* * *

To the playlist: www **DOT** playlist **DOT** com **SLASH** user **SLASH** 4374791

To the lyrics:

www**DOT**azlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH** lyrics**SLASH**disturbed**SLASH**indestructible**DOT**html

www**DOT**stlyrics**DOT**com**SLASH **lyrics**SLASH**queenofthedamned**SLASH**system**DOT**htm

* * *

The Alliance hideout wasn't a very creative one, nestled in the forest near where Voldemort had had a secret castle-like fortress, the smaller, less fortified, greying building was more like a warehouse than a hideout. The yellow grass around the building was waist high, full with bugs and stickers. Vines crawled up the side of the brick building, and the only thought any of the Order could think of was of abandon. They slowly walked through the weeds, cautious of their open position. Severus wasn't foolish enough to stalk through with the others, regardless of the guarantee that the spy they had was going to keep them back, keep them thinking that no one was coming.

He used the Dark Lord's clever little spell to fly through the trees, getting the best vantage point, way before those idiots on the ground. They stood in silence on their spots, preparing to take the place by storm. As they raised their wands, preping for a joint attack, a thundering sound met their ears. Severus had a vague image of buffalo stampeding. He turned towards the sound, the area where the old fortress had been.

A glowing blue-white-green light, engulfing the whole clearing, rolled forward. If one looked close enough you could actually see the hooves of many phantom horses, their wispy yet solid bodies rippling with the grass, the sky turning a grey color at their approach.

Severus was crouched on a branch high up in a tree, yelling out warnings to the fools on the ground, some were wise enough to run for the hills, others staring in wonder at the speeding mass. The horses were like flame, white cloudy fires shooting out of their nostrils. They were something like memories they way the floated along the ground. Behind the major mass was another small one, Auberon on a large white chariot, pulled by six black horses, all with the same flowy material as the wilds.

He hissed, anger comsuming him as he realized he wasn't in jail. That bastard had hurt her, the one he loved. It took all his might not to fly down there and kill him. The dark Dumbledore man, currently whipping the supernatural horses, was laughing raucously. Once he passed the front of the building, Auberon turned the horses so that they faced where Severus was. As they started running towards him they disappeared, Auberon with them. Silence reigned over the clearing, some of the braver, or stupider to Severus, Aurors and Order members ventured out, checking on the injured.

"Leave them, you idiots!!" he hissed. The sky had turned a black-ish red color, the clouds swirling around each other. Ominously, a funnel lowered down to the ground, pushing the dirt around it and whipping everyone's clothes. As the funnel rose again, being soaked back into the sky, Auberon's solid body appeared, his sharp teeth flashing a smile to all of them.

"How kind of you to stop by, I'm sorry that my sister is indisposed right now...but I seem to be just fine. Shall I invite some friends?"

He waved his hand from his sides to the air, his fingers bent into claws, palm down. He rolled his eyes in pure concentration, right before letting out a chilling scream. The earth shook again, much like when the phantom horses had come, but this time, the earth around Auberon was pushed up, skeletal hands reaching towards the sky, crawling out of their holes.

Severus lowered himself to the ground, ready to fight, ready to kill. The Order members who had been taken off guard by the horses now stood bracing for the next onslaught.

Severus felt every muscle in his body flex, a natural instinct built in him from years of spying activating. Auberon sent the creatures, gnashing bony jaws and all, at the attacking forces.

Severus was greeted by four of them, all dressed in old suits from different eras, all in different stages of decompostion, advancing like brain-dead soldiers.

He watched the first one lunge, diving out of the way, and catching his left forearm in the process. He ruthlessly ripped it off, the thing howling as if it could feel. He paced in a circle, readying himself for the next one. He knew from quick observation of the others that spells didn't work. He had placed his wand back in a safe pocket, knowing he'd use it later. The one-armed skeleton growled, a taller one, gesturing with his head for him to attack again.

Severus did near to the same thing as he had a second ago, this time severing the arm at the shoulder. One of the beasts had a sword, he, the tall one, and seemed to be the head of this little troupe. This one was wearing a worn blue jumpsuit, it was torn at the shoulders and legs, bits of decaying skin visible beneath it.

His lips had clearly dissolved before anything else, his teeth gleaming even though they were covered with dirt. What type of magic did this Auberon and the Alliance have? This type of thing was unheard of. Only Voldemort had done anything like this, and he was so far gone, even an angel wouldn't have been able to lift him up. Then again, even if Voldemort had done such things, he never had it done to this degree.

The tall one tilted his head to the side, then snapped at the one next to him. This one was small and fast, his eyes were gone and replaced by complete darkness. His lips were gone as well, he was wearing a farming suit usually seen in the 1600s. He tilted his head as well, letting out a vicious growl before running at Severus, he didn't attack however, he did something odd yet completely expected by Severus. He flipped over him like he was a gymnast, then he jerked his head like he was cricking his neck, alerting the others to attack.

The injured one, the leader and the other two, with unearthly speed, lurched forward. Severus narrowly missed the sword aimed at his chest, the leader burying it in the ground, his right hand dislodging at impact.

The hurt one ran into the other one, the little one jumping again, this time latching onto Severus' back. He twisted and turned, the little bugger clawing at his chest and neck. Severus felt the old snake wound itch, his instinct kicking in again. He grabbed the creature's head, pulling with all his might. With a sickening pop, the decapitated thing fell off him. A thud met his ears and the hissing head tried to bite his hand. He angrily pulled out his wand, igniting the head, which suddenly began to emit a high pitched screech. Half the clearing stopped, even the demons, and then resumed. At least ten more screeches were heard within two minutes.

So they did have a weakness. Severus kicked the tall one off the sword he was still trying to get out of the earth. Severus merely cast a spell, the sword flying to his hand. He replaced his wand to it's pocket, twirling the sword in a circle, awaiting the next attack.

Auberon's voice could be heard as he cast more spells, the ground shaking as the order members finished more and more of the creatures. If one looked close enough you could see the fear on Auberon's bearded face. Severus took no time, hurriedly finishing the other three, the leader leaving a long gash on his chest, mangling his clothes in the process.

Severus paid no mind to the others, he had only one thing to focus on, the creator of these things. He ran towards him, anger and pain consuming his mind.

"Auberon!!" He screamed, feeling the earth shake again, more hands shooting out of the earth, more dead people gripping his legs and slowing him down. He shot severing charms at them, but it never worked. Instead he grasped the sword tighter, cutting at the limbs. Once they were seperated from the main body they lost their protection.

He had a trail of burning appendages behind him. Auberon was scared, Severus was within reach of him now. He started to drift as though to become that shadow thing again. Severus didn't allow it, he broke free of the pack just in time to shove the sword into Auberon's chest. The latter man gasping and falling to his knees. The skeletons quit coming, the ones that were already here being taken out within seconds.

"You....can't win, boy!" Auberon weezed."You..can't kill what's....al..already dead...."

Severus's mind held onto that sentence but his body followed his anger, digging the sword in deeper. Words seemed so overrated at this moment, so he did not speak, he just dug the sword deeper until finally the evil man was still. Severus then cast an Unforgivable, holding it for a few minutes until Kingsley called him out of his oblivion.

"Severus!! The woman!!"

He turned, his visions from the dream making him, forcing him to finish this. He never wanted to see them again. They all moved toward and entered the warehouse, fury rising up in him as he saw the place was abandoned and empty. Something told him to turn around, and as he did so he calmly cast shield charm on all surrounding. He smartly did so, for the moment he turned, one of the phantom horses ran up to them, evaporating on impact. Behind the beast, in floating letters that were the color of his skin, the message clearly said:

"Catch Me If You Can."

Severus looked at the body of Auberon, and was shocked. No wonder his dream self was consumed with anger, for in place of where Auberon's body was there was the body of the woman, Lilith, a sword in her chest.

* * *

Storming through the halls of Hogwarts with anger that could rival that of a thousand men, Severus found McGonagall's office. He spit the password out like a swear word, rushing up the stairs before the gargoyle had moved fully. The informant was exactly where he expected, sitting in the only seat in front of the Headmistress' desk. He ignored the loud: "Severus!" that the elder woman yelped. He immediately flew to the woman in the chair, gripping her neck and pulling out his wand.

He shoved her up against the wall, his wand inches from her face.

"You lied, you whore!!" he growled, his anger no where near contained.

He shoved Minerva's hands off his shoulders, unable to see anything but the red that captivated his eyesight. He was so close to ending this...so close he could taste it. But before his dream could be achieved, like all his other dreams, it was yanked out from under him. Was he happy that the woman, Lilith, was dead? Of course, but she ends up being the weaker of the two. Not exactly a happy ending in his eyes, though he shouldn't have expected anything less...such was his life.

"I..I didn't." Starlyn managed. Her hands were clawing at his, her eyes wide as he choked her.

"Then why is Lilith, your _Queen_, lying in the meadow and not Auberon? Why is there only one person dead? Only one person caught?"

Starlyn's face turn into a large frown, her eyebrows knitted together. Her hazel eyes were glowing inwardly.

"You mean she sacrificed herself?"

Silence, Severus didn't have time for these things. He wanted the truth and he wanted it now. He dropped the wretched woman to the ground, crucio'ing her before she could recover. His inner demon had been awoken in that field, something that in him was hard to quell.

Starlyn screamed and writhed. He allowed her mercy and grabbed her arm again, looking back in her eyes.

"Tell me the truth now, I don't have the time for anything else."

McGonagall had left the office, screaming for someone. He could give a niffler's ass who, he had information to get. He let her go once more.

"I...Lilith was younger than Auberon, but everyone thought she had him under her thumb. He would do her bidding, bow at her feet. I knew from the others chatter that Auberon was just waiting for the right time. He..he has been gathering people for ages now...I don't know where the hideout could be. I was told to spare my love I had to give you false information. I..I didn't lie, I did what I was told."

Severus advanced, ready to pick her up again, but she scooted back and began speaking again.

"Auberon is so much more powerful than you know...he has made a pact with someone. Just last year he was no stronger than the average wizard, but now....now he is god-like. He controls the dead and the living, he commands the weather and the earth." Starlyn did not say this with reverance, she said it with disgust. She caressed her neck and arm, fright covering her features. "I thought if you went to the clearing, you could kill him, seeing as he wanted to prove himself stronger than Lilith. As though he needed to. All of us knew his potential. He will come for you." She said abruptly. She looked at him fully now."He has seen your face, he knows you now...I'm sorry."

Severus raised his wand again, a curse on his tongue.

"Severus, stop." The small, but strong voice coming from behind him made him pause. He turned to see her, his love. He hesitantly dropped his wand, shame conquering the anger he had once felt. Seeing her he thought of all the good things and Auberon and the Alliance seemed like distant troubles. She smiled and soon the fire of anger flared again. It smoldered, the smoke minimal but the burning power multiplied. He had all of this to lose, and, seeing the dead face of Auberon in his head, he had worlds to gain. Though the oath he had given had awarded him protection...his insides were so breakable. He had to finish this, and, he swore, he would.


	18. Chaos

To the playlist: www **DOT** playlist **DOT** com **SLASH** user **SLASH** 4374791

To the lyrics: www**DOT**lyricsdir**DOT**com**SLASH**mute**DASH**math**DASH**chaos**DASH **lyrics**DOT**html

* * *

A/N: If you have read YotG, then you'll know why it's taken me forever to write, but ideas seem to have busted through the flood gates. Happily, this relieves all the stress that has been building since Mr. Muse decided a vacation was what he wanted. The new character that appears in this chapter popped out of nothing like lightning in the sky. She just walked right in, sat me down and told me how it was going to be. I actually needed her there, giving her opinion. She used to be an empty pillowcase: just a face and name. Now she's a pillowcased pillow: filled out and complete. I'm so happy that she came as a total package, not a kit I had to put together. Anyhoo, totally off track, R&R, if you please, so I can get off my knees!

* * *

A lonely mountain fortress sits deep in the wilderness, covered by vines, hidden by trees. The sky beyond the hills and crests of the mountain range held a lazy moon, lingering by the wispy clouds, casting minimal light for being full. The fortress was made up of stone and earth, branches and metal, leaves and cement. It was more or less a wall until the very top, where windows lined the stone, perhaps the only weakness in this carefully constructed hide-a-way.

In the second window from the left stood a man, tall and dark, he glowered at the moon. How dare it hang there in it's dull splendor while he verged on one of his most marvelous of ideas. He had the whole of the world in his grasp mere inches from being his and the moon had the nerve to be lazy, dreary. There was a whimpering behind him, a shuffling of feet and robes as people bowed and remained, nose to the floor, at his boots. Unworthy people, bowing at his feet. It was one thing to have weak and searching people at your feet, another to have talented, strong and self-certain warriors who honored him merely by their presence.

He had seen his warrior, the tall man, much like his third son. All of his children had died over the millenia he had lived, but he felt reconnected with the past after watching the man. Yes, if he had only rare jewels in his collection, so be it. At least they would last longer than the easily acquired ones. He turned slowly to the dozen on the dirty floor, begging his audience. He had other things to worry about, sniveling followers could wait.

"Where is Natalia?" his voice sounded foreign to his ears, having remained silent for two days now. He had not spoken a word to either his followers or himself. His sister's death was not a sudden one, nor one he had been taken surprise by. More to the truth, he had waited on it. She was insufferable, a menace of the worst kind. It had been his idea to have this uprising, his idea to make the pact. She was as worthless as the enemies he fought. Foolish, misled and worthless. Though he was not without manners and mourned her as any brother would, if that brother had hated his sister of course. He gave her two days silence, and he deemed that enough. Surely her wretched soul was burning somewhere by now.

A cloaked figure rushed forward, bowing again. The man kept his eyes averted, down to the floor.

"She is on her way, sire. Last I heard she was finishing her task for you."

He nodded, shooing the man away. "Have the throne room presentable by the time she appears," pausing, he glanced over the mass of bodies bowing. "And take your equals with you."

They all rushed out, the groan and clank of the door shutting aggravating his already testy nerves.

He would have that man, as surely as rain would fall tonight.

* * *

Severus was moody, but not like the man. Though Hermione insisted on a small, quick service, Minerva and all her cohorts decided that if they held the wedding it would be the most memorable to date. He drug in a breath, letting it out through his nostrils. Where did that woman get off--

There was a commotion outside of Minerva's office. A tall woman, just a few inches shorter than himself, was holding her cloak tight around her, her eyes full of tears. He tried to think of where he had seen the woman, before he realized he had never seen her in his life. Who was she and why was she crying _outside_ Minerva's office?

"Miss Tarling, you must understand, we are taking good care of your daughter, she will be fine." pleaded McGonagall, her hands on the woman's elbows.

"You let it happen, are there not rules here? Shouldn't there have been something from preventing it?" the woman accused, her eyes narrowed.

McGonagall, to her credit, bore the insult on her abilities with grace, steering the woman away from the front of her office and into it. He followed, catching her eye and nodding. What had happened to Tarling? Usually he was aware of the goings-on in Hogwarts, but since his relationship with Hermione, his outside world had been fading away.

Sitting the woman down, Minerva called tea and served it, the woman accepting a cup with shaking hands.

"She fell from a very high place, Mrs. Tarling. Her back was shattered, but Madam Pompfrey was quick. She will be able to walk and she should wake within the week." The woman glanced up, at McGonagall, a frown on her face.

"May I stay with her? I don't want to find out a day after she has woken up. I need to know she'll be alright."

McGonagall sighed, looking at Severus. He shrugged, what harm could come from letting her stay?

"Yes, I think that can be arranged, Mrs. Tarling--"

"Please," the woman said, politely. "Call me Natalia."

McGonagall nodded, gesturing for the woman to stand. "Professor Snape here will take you to the infirmary. Good day."

He stared at Minerva for a moment, then kindly took the woman to the Hospital Wing. Always over-protective parents and Quidditch. And he had truly thought something was wrong.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but this is more or less a middle chapter, leading onto the next. I had to get this little bit out of the way, so as to open up my complete creativeness in the next chapter. I couldn't see ending this chapter anywhere else. Review and scream at me for taking so long for something so short! XOXOXO


	19. The Best Is Yet To Come

A/N: I apologize profusely for the hundred year delay, but I honestly hit a brick wall in ideas. Nothing came up. I wrote this near the beginning of the delay, but never proofed it and therefore, never posted it. I've checked the playlist and run amuck on lyrics sites trying to sort out the songs that won't play and find new ones to add to the playlist. There are 3 songs that won't play, but you can still go to the lyrics. I sincerely apologize for the messy playlist, but the internet can't give you everything. *sigh* I finally finished this chapter and am currently finishing the next. It should be done and posted by Sunday. Again I am sorry, and I hope you enjoy!

To the playlist:

www **DOT** playlist **DOT** com **SLASH** playlist **SLASH** 10923583755

To the lyrics:

www **DOT** azlyrics **DOT** com **SLASH** lyrics **SLASH** michaelbuble **SLASH** thebestisyettocome **DOT** html

* * *

He'd stopped trying to mentally measure her belly. It made him too jittery to touch her anymore. As their wedding drew nearer, so did the birth of their child. The wedding, set for tomorrow, was the least of his worries. There were many things that plagued him. Their child's birth, the overhanging cloud of the Alliance, and then...furthest down the list but still important, where were they to live?

Spinner's End had been demolished last year, an apartment complex was going to take that place. He didn't really miss it, nor did he mind it's destruction, but now he had no other place for her to go. To live. He would not raise a child in a cramped little suite in Hogwarts, nor would he have her away from him.

Perhaps he should speak with Minerva. She was an intelligent woman and would have some advise. Of course, the moment he walked in and saw her desk filled to the brim with flowers and things, he spun on his heel and dashed out, ignoring the happy cry of, "Severus!"

He decided he'd go back to his lab, he needed time to think things over. As he walked, he passed a gaggle of 5th years who were laughing and they all stopped to wave at him. Shocked, he sped down the hall, not sure why he kept getting these kind stares and friendly waves. Severus Snape didn't get friendly waves, much less kind stares. What in heaven?

He nearly slammed his door on his cloak as he swiftly retreated into his quarters.

Oh, yes, how much like him...running like a coward. He sucked in a large breath, puffing out his chest and resolutely turned to the door. He opened it, fully prepared to face the school again, but was greeted with the lilac clad wife-mother-to-be he drew strength from.

"Severus, Minerva wants to know what color suit you're going to wear. She wouldn't listen to me when I told her black. She says she would like to match the dresses of the bridesmaids with the bride and then make them match the groom and groomsmen. She thinks this color," she opened her arms to show him her dress. "Would be perfect for the bridesmaids. What do you think?"

He shook his head. "I can't stand that color. Can't it be something else?"

Hermione rose up to kiss him. "Thank you! I thought for sure I'd be stuck with this color. Come with me, we can change the color. She's got a whole host of fabrics in her office."

He took another deep breath and closed his door. Now something else entirely not Severus Snape. Choosing colors for bridesmaids dresses. He'd die an embarrassing death before this was over, he was sure.

In the Headmistress' office there were many different fabrics and color sheets on the floor and desk. Teal, lavender, lilac, emerald, ruby, burgandy, gold, pink, orange, fuschia, forget-me-not, tan, navy, royal blue, forest green, ivory, bronze, and silver sheets lay sprawled over the carpet and on chairs. Next to and sometimes underneath the sheets were snatches of fabric. He could see cotton, silk, satin, lace, wool, leather, and velvet. He took in next the flowers in vases and just laying lonely on top of sheets and fabrics. There were roses and carnations, sunflowers and daisies, wildflowers and...he blinked, lilies.

"Oh, good, Severus. Please, we need your opinion." She maneuvered around her desk and placed a book in his hand. "It won't take us but an hour to dress everyone once we decide what we want the clothes to look like. We should have started earlier, but we do have duties." She rambled, throwing the cotton sample and its ivory companion onto the floor. He sat in the now empty seat and glanced at Hermione, she was organizing the chaos.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" he asked, flipping through the book. Inside were many different illustrations of muggle dresses and suits as well as wizarding robes and dresses. The first page was a dress, navy blue with an ivory sash across the torso. The next page was a suit with an ivory tie. When he tapped his wand to the page it changed color, he tapped forty times but never got the same two colors.

Minerva smiled at him. "We need your clear thinking mind to pick out a design, fabric and color. We've tried, but can't seem to settle on anything."

He looked back down at the book and started flipping. This couldn't be too hard. He bypassed the old-fashioned wizarding robes, the deep v-necked purple dresses, the frilly pink and short dresses, the matching pink tie suits. He wasn't satisfied. At the last page of the book he saw a beautiful dress. It was an orange dress, strapless, but with short sleeves that draped the arm. It had an empire waist and was long. He flipped back through the book to a simple wizarding dress robe that was more or less a muggle suit with a long cloak.

He tapped the empty pages of parchment Minerva had on her desk and the dress appeared on one the robe on another.

He closed the book, walking over to the stack of color sheets and extracting the emerald and the silver.

He then walked over to the fabrics and found the satin, the silk and the cotton. He laid all of this near the parchment with the designs. Minerva stared at him and the colors, then looked at him in confusion. He explained.

"The groomsmen wear traditional black cotton robes with silver silk ties. The bridesmaids wear emerald satin dresses." He paused, looked at the flowers and the headband of the dress and picked out roses. "Charm these into the design of the band and make it alternate between silver and emerald."

Minerva frowned. "Slytherin colors? Hermione's Gryffindor."

He smirked, but compromised. He quickly found the gold and ruby and laid them out as well.

"The women can shorten their dresses and change them to the ruby, as well as change the flowers to match. The men can remove the cloak and change the tie to gold for the reception. Happy?"

Minerva pursed her lips but nodded. "At least a decision is made. Do you agree, Hermione?"

He turned to look at his wife. She was fast asleep in the nearest chair. Minerva looked to wake her, but he held up his hand. "Help me get her to her room. She needs the rest."

After laying her to bed, he laid down as well. He couldn't get anything done right now. He Floo'd to his quarters and shuffled into bed. The biggest day of his life to date was tomorrow and he needed to rest if he was going to make it through.

* * *

Hermione woke up alone. She was in her quarters, and she didn't know how she got there.

Her back was killing her in this position so she turned. But once she had done that, she realized she wanted to get up. She scooted to the edge then swung precisely so that she was sitting up. She scooted to the edge again, then slowly stood. Her back felt better out of that odd curve, but now her feet were killing her. She sighed. What in heaven's name was the point?

As she slid into her comfy slippers and walked to the bathroom, she heard her Floo light up. Minerva must be calling...it was six in the morning.

She stepped over to it, and indeed saw Minerva. She smiled, but before she could greet the woman she was interrupted.

"I've shut Severus from your Floo and he may not enter your quarters until after the service. He will arrive at the altar ten minutes before you, going another way. You will not be able to leave the dressing room until it's near time for you to walk. I won't have this jinxed before it can begin."

Hermione shook her head, laughing.

"Goodness, Minerva! You'd think you were muggle. I'm sure Severus can control himself until the ceremony. You needn't go through all this trouble."

"I may not need to, but I have anyway. And you will follow my rules!" she jokingly ordered, knowing even if she had been entirely serious, there was little she could do if either of them were truly determined. "I am sending Sinistra to fetch you, so hurry and get all clean, we've only got 7 hours to make you exceedingly beautiful."

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't need to be a clown, Minerva."

"But you will be if you don't let us fix you up. Now get along."

Her hair was a mess when she got out of the shower and she needed to find her comb. She huffed, but walked to her robe and put it on, answering back, "Coming!", to the knock at the door. She padded over to the door, pulling it open.

Sinistra was beaming at her on the other side, dressed in her working robes, a midnight blue shade. Her graying black hair was pulled into a loose bun, streaks adding flair to her look. She reached out her tanned hands and grabbed Hermione's.

"I won't let them cake you over with goo, you're going to be beautiful just as you are."

Hermione smiled happily.

"Thank you. I was worried about that."

"Well, there's no need. I'll hex them to next week if they try." Sinistra mumbled, checking the hall, then tapping her on the head with her wand. She felt the Disillusionment charm, the cold tingle down her spine. Then without warning she was lifted as though in a chair and floated through the air. "So, you don't have to walk." Explained Sinistra, guiding her down the hall.

She was taken upstairs, then to the Room of Requirement. The door was already there. After being guided in, she was set in a chair.

The room was full to the brim with dresses and bouquets, make-up and hair-pins, scrunchies and headbands, mirrors and brushes, combs and bows. She was placed in the middle of it, in a comfy chair that she sunk into. Ginny and Luna were in their slips, fixing each others hair and Minerva was grinning almost evilly at her, clapping her hands together. Lavender was blinking at her belly, as if she didn't believe it was there.

"Hermione, my dear. We're ready to make you amazing."

Sinistra stepped between them. "She is just fine, Minerva. We are going to do her hair, put on minimal make-up, get her in the dress and support her down the aisle. I won't budge from that statement either." The glow in her eyes must have had the right effect.

Minerva backed up, and rose her hands. "Fine, let's get started."

First they magically combed her hair, then they brushed it manually, it shone brightly now that it was dry. It was hanging in loose curls, bouncy as though they never had before. They moved to her face, of which Ginny took charge, and put on mineral foundation, light blush, and a soft forest green shadow, then she lightly dabbed on some clear gloss.

Luna and Lavender were now dressed and Minerva and Sinistra were in their dress robes. Seeing as Minerva and Sinistra weren't actually in the bridal party, they weren't in the emerald dresses. Ginny was rearranging her long red hair under her band, poking at the green and silver flowers.

They all turned to her and they looked at her with a happy smile. She had been primped and put in her slip. She stared at the group as they turned away from her and converged on a pile further back in the room. When they turned, they each were holding something. Ginny was holding the veil, Luna was holding a garter, Minerva was holding a flat square  
box, Sinistra was holding the dress. Lavender stepped to the door, watching as they began sliding on the dress.

It was in the same style as the bridesmaids dresses, with the same arm sleeves, it was light and flowy much like she remembered her Halloween ball dress except it had a long train. The material flowed over her protruding belly and softly curved with it. It wasn't clingy and she was glad, she didn't need an outline of the abnormality that had started controversy.

She looked up to them and Minerva walked up, opening the box.

"This was my mother's, back when the earth began." She joked, removing it from the box and getting behind her. "I think it's time someone else owned it." She placed it around her neck and it pressed against her chest. "It's beautiful..." she said, her hand flying to her face as she turned away from her.

Luna smiled, walking forward, stretched the blue material. "It's blue..." she mumbled, lifting the dress and slipping it up. Hermione smiled at her.

"I married Harry in this, so you can't have it." Ginny said, fitting the veil onto her head.

When they all backed up, Lavender drew her attention by opening the door. "We thought you might want them to be here."

She frowned, but had to bat back tears when she saw them. Dressed up in their best, her mom and dad walked in, smiling. Her mother began to cry, wrapping her arm around her.

"Oh, darling, you're lovely!" she said, laughing slightly as she shook with tears. Her father exclaimed near the same.

"Thanks, Mum." She said, willing the tears not to fall.

After her parents had been escorted back down the halls, she was finally allowed to see herself. The dress was exactly as she had felt, beautiful and flowy. The veil was old-fashioned, but short in the front. There were matching flowers on it the alternated between silver and green. The necklace that Minerva had given her was a mixture of emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. It was in the shape of a teardrop. There was a rustling and the door opened again.

"We're ready." Said a Ministry official, nodding to her.

'We should go then." she mumbled. Her feet wouldn't move. This was the biggest decision she had ever had to make. Just walking out of that door was making a decision. All this way she had to block out thought to make it through the day. Now she had no time to do that. She was thinking at the speed of light.

But reality flooded back to her. Severus was waiting out there. He was making an even bigger decision. He was putting himself out there, on a limb, in front of the world for her. He was doing something against his nature, ignoring his usual senses to be with them. He was putting more out there than she could possibly imagine. He was trying and he wouldn't be left in the cold. She had a man to marry, a family to make, and she couldn't flake out now...

She stood up as straight as she could and took a deep breath. She could do this.

* * *

A/N: As always, please review and admonish me for doing such a bad job updating. I deserve it...


End file.
